Doll Master x Stray Doll
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Len Kagamine adalah seorang Doll Master, Rin, Kaito, dan Luki adalah Stray Doll milik Len. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Persahabatan/ Pertempuran/ Romance/. Stray Doll I call you!
1. Doll Master x Stray Doll

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warn : typo(s), gaje, aneh, OOC(maybe), OC**

Kami : yosh! Fic action baruu~

Hime : stray doll? Manga yang kemarin kamu baca?

Kami : yaah, sedikit terinspirasi dari situ laah. .

Hime : terserahlah, baca disclaimer sono!

**Disclaimer : vocaloid punya crypton future media**

Kami : udah! Kita mulai!

3

2

1

* * *

Cekidot!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kalian tahu 'Stray Doll'? Stray Doll adalah boneka terbuang yang memiliki kekuatan unik. Stray Doll ada dua, yaitu Stray Doll 'Soft' dan 'Rough', biasanya Stray Doll rough berkeliaran seenaknya sendiri, karena dia tidak punya 'pemilik', sehingga mereka biasanya menjadi Stray Doll yang jahat. Pemilik Stray Doll biasanya di panggil Doll Master. Seorang Doll Master bisa mengendalikan Stray Doll yang telah membuat kontrak dengannya. Jika sudah membuat kontrak, para Doll Master dan Stray Doll akan terikat dengan sebuah benang tak kasat mata. Pada umumnya seorang Doll Master adalah seorang kolektor, mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan Stray Doll.

Di dunia Sekaniath tahun 2300 ini, banyak orang yang menjadi seorang Doll Master, mulai dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa.

Namun, cerita ini hanya mengarah pada seorang murid SMU yang seorang Doll Master, dia adalah. . Len Kagamine.

* * *

Bocah kecil berambut honey-blonde itu menatap boneka yang ada di genggamannya, boneka seorang gadis dengan surai yang sama dengannya, dilengkapi pita putih besar, juga gaun musim panas warna putih.

"Sigh. . ." sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut kecilnya

". . Buatlah kontrak denganku. . Rin. ."

* * *

"Len-_sama_! _Ohayo_!" teriakan gadis itu menggema di kamar bocah kelas 2 SMU itu

"Nggh. ." gumam bocah bernama Kagamine Len itu, sembari menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas

"Sarapan sudah siap, cepatlah turun, atau Len-_sama_ akan terlambat" ujar gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan tuannya

"…" tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Len melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dan membasuh tubuhnya, kemudian memakai seragamnya tanpa mengancingkan blazer-nya, lalu turun untuk makan

".." Len menatap tiga sosok yang duduk berdampingan di meja makannya, mereka adalah Stray Doll dengan wujud manusia miliknya. Kita lihat dari samping, pria berambut pink, yang diberinama Luki, adalah _sensei_ di sekolahnya, Stray Doll tipe petarung. Lalu dihadapannya ada Kaito, teman sekelasnya, tipe bertahan dan petarung. Dan disamping Kaito, ada Rin Kagamine, Stray Doll yang menyamar sebagai adik sepupunya, Stray Doll tipe asisten, yang tidak bisa bertarung

"Len-_sama_, kau turun lebih telat 5 menit dari biasanya" ujar Luki dengan nada datar, ciri khas Luki. . wajah datar, intonasi datar, dan. . sangat sadis dalam pertarungan

"Sudahlah, ayo makan" ujar Len dingin. Ciri khas Len tak jauh beda dari Luki, wajah datar, intonasi datar, dan sangat over-protective kepada Stray Doll-nya, terutama Rin, karena Rin adalah Stray Doll berwujud gadis, satu-satunya.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

"_Ne, _Rin-_chan_, hari ini kau akan memberikan pidato di upacara penerimaan bukan?" tanya Kaito di sela-sela sarapan

"Iya, Lui-_kun_ juga. ."

"Hee..? jadi murid terpintar di angkatanmu dua-dua nya Stray Doll ya? Omong-omong, kau terlihat manis sekali memakai seragam Crypton High" komentar Kaito

"A.. _Arigatou_.." ujar Rin dan tersenyum malu

"_Gochissousama, _aku pergi dulu" ujar Luki

"_Itterasai, _Luki-_san_!" ujar rin

"Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, kita harus cepat berangkat" ujar Len sembari menaruh piring kotor miliknya dan Luki ke wadah pencuci piring

"_Hai'_!" ujar Rin dan Kaito serempak kemudian memakan sarapannya cepat-cepat

**-Doll Master x Stray Doll-**

"_Ohayo_ Len-kun, Kaito-kun, dan.. RIN-CHAANN" pekik gadis berambut twin-tail-teal kepada rombongan 3 orang yang baru memasuki gerbang Crypton High. Dia adalah Miku Hatsune, mantan calon tunangan Len, yang merupakan Doll Master juga, tapi Len membatalkan pertunangan yang telah dirancang oleh kedua orang tua mereka, dengan alasan seorang Doll Master harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan Stray Doll. Yah, meskipun Miku bukan seorang kolektor, Miku hanya punya satu Stray Doll bernama Hibiki Lui(tipe asisten), namun dia hanya iya-iya saja dengan pembatalan pertunangan itu.

"Senangnya. . akhirnya Rin-_chan_ bisa satu sekolah denganku~ aku telah menunggu 1 tahun untuk ini~ lihat-lihat! Aku sudah membuat gaun baru untuk Rin-_chan_" ujar Miku riang seraya menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna peach di tasnya

"_A. . arigatou, _Hatsune-_sama_ . . tapi aku. ."

"Sudah lah jangan malu-malu~ kyaa~ Rin-_chan_ manis sekali memakai seragam SMU!" pekik Miku layaknya seorang fans girl

"_A.. Arigatou. ._" ujar Rin salah tingkah

"Yo, Rin-_chan_,bagaimana dengan pidatomu?" tanya Lui-Stray Doll Miku- yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Aku siap!" jawab Rin riang.

Mengesampingkan Rin dan Lui yang sedang berbincang-bincang berdua, Miku mendekati Len dalam diam

"Ini. . Lui-_chan_ menemukannya kemarin" ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah boneka, atau mungkin Stray Doll berbentuk kelinci berwarna hitam dengan perban putih di mata kirinya. Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan, Miku bukan kolektor, jadi jika dia menemukan Stray Doll, dia akan menyerahkannya pada Len

"Ng? _Arigatou_, aku akan membuat kontrak nanti" ujar Len dan menerima Stray Doll dari Miku

"_Ne, _Hatsune-_sama_, kenapa anda tidak mau menjadi kolektor?" tanya Kaito

"Ng… aku cukup punya Lui, tapi kalau. . . aku punya Rin-_chan_ aku akan sangat senang!" pekik Miku seraya memeluk Rin dari belakang

"Ha-Hatsune _-sama_!" pekik Rin kaget

"Panggil aku Miku~ kyaaa~ aku ingin menjadi Doll Master-nya Rin-_chan_" sahut Miku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya

"Tidak Boleh!" ujar Len ketus

"Eh?"

"Rin milikku, tidak akan kuberikan padamu! Ayo Rin, kau akan terlambat upacara penerimaan" ujar Len lalu menarik Rin menjauhi mereka

"Len-_sama_, tunggu!" teriak Kaito lalu berlari mengikuti Len dan Rin

"Kyaa~ percintaan sang Master kepada Doll-nya~" ujar Miku dengan background blink-blink di belakangnya

"Seperti siscon" cibir Lui

"Ara~ Lui-_chan_ cemburu" goda sang Master

"Si-Siapa yang cemburu!" bentak Lui

"Hooo~ ayo, ceritakan kepada _nee-san_!" pekik Miku riang

"Siapa yang kau panggil _nee-san_ hah!?" teriak Lui

* * *

'TING TONG TING TUNG'

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, murid-murid Crypton High pun berhamburan keluar

"Rin-_chan_!"

"Ada apa, Lui-_kun_?" tanya Rin kepada Lui yang duduk di belakangnya. Rin dan Lui sekelas, kelas 1-1

"Mau pulang bersama? Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng kan?" tawar Lui

"Ah, tentu!" jawab Rin riang

Rin dan Lui berjalan berdampingan menuju stasiun, rumah mereka searah, hanya saja, Rin turun pada stasiun ke-3 dan Lui pada stasiun ke-4

"Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng ya?" tanya Lui membuka pembicaraan

"Iya, kita sibuk dengan kegiatan klub sewaktu SMP, selain itu, kita sibuk menghentikan Stray Doll Rough yang berkeliaran" jawab Rin

"Ya, kau benar. Oh iya, aku dengar ada kedai _ice cream_ yang baru buka di ujung jalan, mau mencobanya? Aku akan mentraktirmu satu _scoop ice cream_" tawar Lui

"Tentu! Tapi, aku akan ijin kepada Kaito-_nii_ dulu" ujar Rin lalu merogoh kantong-nya dan mengambil ponsel model flip miliknya, dan mengirim _short message _kepada Kaito

**To : Kaito-**_**nii**_

**Aku akan pulang telat. Gantikan aku membuat makan malam. Terima kasih**

'Tring Tring'

**From : Kaito-**_**nii**_

**Ok, jaga dirimu ya**

"Nah, ayo!" ujar Rin riang, ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Lui

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Satu scoop orange-raspberry, dan satu scoop mint-choco" ujar Lui kepada sang penjual

"Silahkan, totalnya 1500 Yen, terimakasih atas kunjungannya!" ujar sang penjual

"Ini" ujar Lui kepada Rin yang menunggu di pinggir jalan, seraya menyerahkan _ice cream _di tangan kanannya

"_Arigatou_" ucap Rin riang sembari mulai menjilati _ice cream_-nya

"Kyaaa! LIHAT ITU!"

"ITU BONEKA KAN!?"

"BESAR SEKALI!"

Rin dan Lui menoleh ke arah keributan di belakang(?) mereka. Sesosok Stray Doll yang telah berubah menjadi dinosaurus raksasa, dengan gadis berambut dirt-blonde bergelombang berdiri di pundak dinosaurus itu

Gadis itu melompat turun dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Lui dan Rin

"Ahahaahaha! Aku Kim SeeU, akan menjadi master kalian!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Rin dan Lui

"A-apa katamu?" tanya Lui

"Cih, jangan berpura-pura, kalian adalah Stray Doll bukan..?" tanya gadis yang bernama SeeU itu

"Ka-kami.."

"Cukup berbicaranya, aku akan memutus kontrak kalian sekarang juga! Ahahaha!"

Sedikit info, kontrak Stray Doll dan masternya akan terputus jika Doll Master lain menyerang dan membuat Stray Doll kalah. Jika sebuah Stray Doll terbunuh oleh Doll Master lain, maka otomatis benang penghubung antara Stray Doll dan Doll Master akan terputus

"Dion! Serang mereka!" perintah SeeU kepada Stray Doll miliknya

Dan dinosaurus raksasa itu mengarahkan cakar besar nya kepada Rin dan Lui. Rin dan Lui yang tidak sigap menerima serangan pun terpental

* * *

"Jadi, keputusannya, kali ini. . . Rin?" Len menghentikan ucapannya.

Saat ini Len sedang berada dalam rapat OSIS(Len adalah ketua OSIS) saat dia merasakan sebuah benang akan putus di dalam dirinya. Len memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencapai posisi Rin

"Kagamine-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanya Furukawa Miki, sang sekertaris OSIS

"Ah, maaf, rapat kali ini sampai disini saja." Jawab Len kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang OSIS, meninggalkan ekspresi kebingungan dari seluruh anggota OSIS

Sambil terus berlari, Len menekan tombol speed dial #1 di ponselnya, berusaha mengecek keadaan Rin. namun nihil, tak ada jawaban. Len pun menekan tombol speed dial #2

"Ah, Luki! Dimana posisimu sekarang?" tanya Len

"Len-_sama_? Aku sedang di kereta perjalanan pulang. Ada apa?" sahut suara di seberang

"Cepat ke stasiun sekolah, Rin dalam bahaya!" ujar Len tanpa menghentikan larinya

"Ah, baik"

Setelah memutus sambungannya dengan Luki, Len pun menekan tombol speed dial #3

"Kaito! Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Len yang barusaja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya

"? Aku dirumah, menyiapkan makan malam. Ada apa?" jawab suara di seberang telefon dengan nada heran

"Cepat ke stasiun sekolah, Rin dalam bahaya" ujar Len

"Rin-_chan_? Baiklah aku akan terbang cepat!" ujar Kaito. Sedikit info, Kaito memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang

'pip' mematikan komunikasinya, Len mempercepat larinya

"RIN!" teriaknya dan meraih tubuh Rin yang terlempar oleh Stray Doll dinosaurus raksasa itu. tampaknya dia tepat waktu, jika ia terlambat sedikit saja, tubuh Rin akan terlempar jatuh, dan benangnya akan terputus

"Rin! oi, Rin!" panggilnya kepada Stray Doll di lengannya itu, tubuh mungilnya penuh luka, dan darah menutupi tubuhnya

"Sial.." gumamnya. Dan Len pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis berambut twin-tail-teal yang bersembunyi dalam diam dengan Stray Doll didekapannya

"Cih" Len pun menghindari serangan dari Stray Doll dinosaurus itu dengan Rin di gendongannya. Ia tak ingin merubah Rin menjadi sebuah boneka lagi, ia tahu sedihnya seorang Stray Doll berwujud manusia, yang diubah menjadi boneka

"Ukh. . " Len pun merogoh sakunya dan mendapati boneka kelinci hitam pemberian Miku tadi

"Sigh. ." menghela nafas singkat Len pun melanjutkan perkataannya ". ._I'm _Kagamine Len, _I'd like to make contract with you, I trust you all my Fate, I call you_ USAKURO, _come and save us!_" teriak Len seraya melempar boneka kelinci itu ke udara, seketika, boneka kelinci itu berubah menjadi sesosok berjubah hitam dengan telinga kelinci di kepalanya, dilengkapi blade di tangan kanannya

"Len-_sama_, hamba telah membuat kontrak dengan anda.." ujar kelinci itu dengan berlutut di hadapan Len dan memejamkan matanya

"Ah, iya.." jawab Len yang sedikit ngeri saat kelinci itu membuka mata nya, mata kirinya berwarna biru Kristal, sementara mata kirinya berwarna merah darah bercampur ungu menyala

'ZRASSHH' kelinci hitam itu pun melompat tinggi dan mengarahkan blade-nya kearah dinosaurus

"ooh, jadi kau seorang Doll Master ya? Menarik! Ahahaha! Dion, serang mereka!" perintah SeeU, kemudian dinosaurus itu menyemburkan api ke arah Len dan Rin bersamaan dengan Usakuro menyerangnya

"Len-_sama_!"

Seketika itu juga muncul _barrier _tembus pandang mengelilingi Len dan Rin

'Tep' seseorang mendarat di depan mereka _muffler_ biru nya berkibar-kibar

"Kaito?" tanya Len

"Len -_sama_! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Len

"Len-_sama_! Kaito! Rin!" teriak Luki yang berlari menghampiri mereka

"Kaito, kau bawa Rin pulang, dan rawat dia. Luki, kita akan hadapi mereka bersama Usakuro" perintah Len

"_Hai'_!" jawab Luki dan Kaito serempak, kemudian Kaito bergegas menggendong Rin dan membawanya pulang

"Luki, berkerja samalah dengan Usakuro" perintah Len

"Oi, oi, kau kan tau kalau aku tidak suka bekerja sama" ujar Luki

"Hamba juga lebih senang bekerja sendiri" sahut Usakuro yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Len

"Geez, ayolah. ." pinta Len

"Cih, baiklah kalau kau yang minta" ujar Luki

"Baiklah jika itu yang Len-_sama_ inginkan" sahut Usakuro

Kemudian Luki dan Usakuro melompat ke angkasa dan menyerang dinosaurus itu bersamaan. Luki dari kiri dengan two-handed-sword nya, sementara Usakuro dari kanan menggunakan blade nya

"KYAAAA" pekik gadis bernama SeeU itu

"Berhasil" gumam len

"Li-lihat saja nanti, aku akan membalas kekalahanku! _GoldenPhoenix, I call you_!" pekik gadis itu kemudian menaiki burung emas yang muncul di hadapannnya

"Ahahaha, tunggu aku!" teriak SeeU yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Hime : dan. . bersambung dengan GaJe-nya. . dasar _nii-chama_

Kami : ehehehe, sudah ah.. mau minta review

Hime : terserah

Kami : minna-san, tuliskan pendapat, kesan, pesan, atau mungkin kritik kalian mengenai fic ini.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Rin x Len, Luki vs BigBear

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warn : typos(maybe), aneh, gaje, OOC**

Kami : ya ho! Chapter 2 dessuuu!

Hime : udah baca disclaimer sono!

Kami : ok, ok

**Disclaimer : vocaloid punya Crypton Future Media**

Kami : udah, kita mulai sekarang!

3

2

1

* * *

Cekidot!

* * *

"Ini untukmu Len, boneka ini bisa menjadi _nii-san_mu. Yah, meski warna rambutnya sedikit aneh. ." ujar pria paruh baya itu kepada bocah dihadapannya sembari menyerakan sebuah kotak boneka

"Apakah aku seorang Doll Master sekarang, _Otou-san_?" tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya

"Belum."

"Eh?"

"Buatlah kontrak dengannya, maka kau akan menjadi seorang Doll Master seperti _Otou-san_" ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum

"_Hai'_!" sahut bocah itu riang seraya menerima kotak itu dengan senang hati

* * *

**Normal POV**

Len yang duduk, Luki, dan Kaito yang berdiri berdampingan sedang mengelilingi ranjang tempat Rin dibaringkan dengan wajah cemas.

"Rin-_chan_. ." gumam Kaito sementara Len hanya menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang susah dijelaskan, wajah cemas, wajah menyeramkan, dan wajah lusuh(?) menjadi satu. Rin hanya diam saja, tak membuka matanya, hanya deru nafas teratur darinya, dan balutan perban di kepala, tangan kanan, lengan kiri, dan kaki kiri yang terlihat

"Sigh. ." helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Len

"Len-_sama_, dan Kaito, kalian harus beristirahat" ujar Luki

"Aku tidak akan tidur" tukas Len

"Tapi Len-_sama_ dan Kaito masih harus sekolah besok" ucap Luki

"_Hai', shitsuresimasu_" ujar Kaito lalu meninggalkan kamar Rin. Ia paham Len itu adalah master-nya yang keras kepala. Kaito bertanya-tanya, bagaimana nanti Luki membujuk Len untuk istirahat

"Len-_sama_. ."

"Aku tidak akan sekolah besok. Kau istirahat saja" potong Len ketus

"_Hai'. ._" ujar Luki. Luki sudah paham betul sifat Len, ia sudah menjadi Stray Doll Len semenjak Len masih kecil, jika dia sedang _bad mood _seperti ini, maka lebih baik biarkan Len sendiri

'BLAM' pintu kamar Rin pun tertutup kembali, menyisakan Len dan Rin berdua disana

"Dasar bodoh" umpat Len pelan

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menerobos masuk dari jendela kamar Rin yang hanya tertutup oleh gorden tipis

Len yang semalam berada dikamar itu pun membuka matanya, menyadari bahwa pagi telah tiba, ia langsung bangun dan mengecek Rin.

"Sigh. ." Len menghela nafas saat mendapati keadaan Rin yang sama seperti kemarin.

'tok tok'

"Masuk" ujar Len pelan ke arah pintu

"Len-_sama_, sarapan sudah siap, sebaiknya anda makan dulu" ucap Kaito yang menjulurkan kepalanya di ambang pintu

"Tapi aku. ."

"Ayolah Len-_sama_, aku tak ingin anda sakit, jika anda makan sebentar, Rin-_chan_ tidak akan terbangun kok" potong Kaito

"Jadi, kau bilang kalau. . Rin tak akan bangun, begitu huh?" tanya Len dengan nada dan wajah yang menyeramkan

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku.. hanya saja.." Kaito berbicara dengan terbata-bata, keringat dingin mulai tampak

"Sigh, iya, iya, aku mengerti, ayo kita makan" potong Len dingin lalu keluar dari kamar Rin dan turun ke ruang makan

". ." Len menatap Luki yang sedang meneguk sup nya dalam diam

"_Kora_! Luki-_san_, bukankah aku bilang untuk menunggu Len-_sama_? Kenapa kau makan duluan!?" bentak Kaito dan mengambil kursi dihadapan Luki

"Tak apa-apa kan, Len-_sama_ juga belum tentu turun tadi" sahut Luki santai seraya meneruskan sarapannya

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Kaito, aku tak masalah dengan itu" potong Len kemudian duduk di samping Luki dan mulai memakan sarapannya

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

'tik tok tik tok' bunyi detik jam menemani Len yang kini tengah menatap Rin dalam diam

"Sigh. ." helaan nafasnya terdengar saat ia mengarahkan ekor matanya ke arah jam dinding berwarna orange

Pukul 11.00, sudah 3 jam lamanya ia sendirian dikamar ini sejak sarapan tadi. Len mulai bertanya-tanya, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Kaito di sekolah

"nggh. .." lenguhan pelan terdengar dari ranjang dihadapannya, Len pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang kini mulai membuka matanya itu

"Len-_sama_..?" gumam Rin lemah

"Rin _baka_! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kemarin hah!? Dasar, kalau begini kan, kau juga yang susah! Kalau kau sampai terluka lebih parah dari ini atau me.. me... "

"Len-_sama_, aku.. baik-baik saja kok" ujar Rin memotong omongan Len dan tersenyum

"Ba-bagian mana yang masih sakit?" tanya Len salah tingkah

"Tidak ada" jawab Rin sambil masih memasang senyum lembutnya

"Sigh, kau pasti lapar kan? Kau bisa bangun? Kalau tidak aku akan membawa makananmu kesini" tanya Len

"Aku.. bisa bangun. ." jawab Rin yang mulai bangun, menegakkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Len. Kemudian Rin pun berjalan menuju ruang makan dipapah oleh Len, sesampainya di meja makan, Rin pun dibantu duduk oleh Len

"Kau makan apa? Akan kubuatkan, tapi jangan minta yang aneh-aneh" tawar Len

"Aku. . ingin makan omelet buatan Len-_sama_, sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali memakannya" ujar Rin dan tersenyum riang

"Sigh, ok, aku akan buatkan"

"Yay!" sorak Rin riang

"Nih" ujar Len sembari menyodorkan sepiring omelet hangat kehadapan Rin

"_Ittadakimasu_!" ucap Rin riang, kemudian mulai menyendok omelet dihadapannya

"Makan pelan-pelan, dasar rakus" ujar Len seraya menaruh segelas jus jeruk ke hadapan Rin

"Ini benar-benar enak, omelet buatan Len-_sama_ memang nomor satu! Len-_sama_ harus sering-sering membuat omelet seperti ini" puji Rin dengan riang yang membuat Len _blushing_

"_Baka_! Itu kan cuma omelet biasa" ujar Len ketus

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Hee? Len-_kun_ hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena menjaga Rin-_chan_?" tanya Miku kepada Kaito saat jam istirahat

"Yah, begitulah, Rin-_chan_ terluka cukup parah" jawab Kaito

"Heee..? sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menjenguk Rin-_chan_, tapi Lui-_chan_ juga terluka" ujar Miku

"Mau bagaimana lagi" tanggap Kaito

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Ja-jadi Len-_sama_ tidak ke sekolah hari i-UHUK!"

"_Baka_! Telan makananmu dulu, baru bicara! Nih!" marah Len sembari memberikan segelas air putih ke Rin

"_Gomennasai_, ehehe" ujar Rin dan tersenyum

"Dasar kau itu…" Len menghentikan ucapannya saat dia merasakan ada benang yang dalam bahaya

"Kaito. ." gumamnya seraya menutup matanya, mencoba mengetahui apa yang terjadi

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito-_nii_?" tanya Rin saat Len telah membuka matanya

"Ada Stray Doll rough, didekat sekolah. Aku, akan pergi kesana" jelas Len

"Aku ikut!" sahut Rin

"Kau disini saja, dan jangan ikuti aku!" perintah Len seraya menyambar koper berisi Stray Doll miliknya kemudian melesat ke arah stasiun

"Len -_sama_" gumam Rin dan menatap Len yang menghilang dari pintu

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Kaito!" teriak Len pada Kaito yang sedang berdiam di dalam shield besar nya bersama Miku dan para murid juga guru, dihadapan mereka tampak Luki yang memainkan pedangnya berhadapan dengan monster berbentuk beruang raksasa

"Len -_sama_!" sahut Kaito

". ." Len masuk ke dalam shield Kaito, dan menatap sekeliling, banyak siswa siswi yang berkerumun di sekitar lokasi. Len pun merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka berbentuk peri bersayap kupu-kupu

"_I call you, SILVERFAIRY, come and hypnotize them_!" teriak Len sambil melempar Stray Doll ditangannya itu, dan Stray Doll itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah kupu-kupu raksasa berwarna perak

'cring cring' kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terdengarlah suara lonceng, para murid dan guru yang tadinya berkumpul disana pun menyingkir

"Len -_sama_!" panggil Luki seraya melompat turun

". ."

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda menyingkirkan orang-orang itu, aku lebih leluasa bergerak sekarang" ujar Luki

"Yah, baguslah, cepat habisi dia" perintah Len

"Baik, sesuai yang anda inginkan" jawab Luki kemudian melompat keatas, dan menyerang beruang itu dengan two-handed-sword nya

'ZRASSH'

'ZRRINGG'

"Luki-_sensei kakoi_. ." gumam Miku saat ia, Kaito, dan Len menonton aksi Luki

'CRAAASSHH' sekali tebas, beruang raksasa itu pun kalah dan menyusut kembali menjadi Stray Doll

'tep'Luki pun mendarat turun dan Len memungut Stray Doll boneka beruang warna coklat itu

'siing' Kaito menghapuskan _barrier _-nya

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Rin pasti sedang menungguku" ujar Len dingin dan mulai melangkah pergi

"_Matte_, Len-_sama_, aku juga ingin pulang" cegah Luki

"ng? bukankah kau masih ada kelas?" tanya Len

"Setelah pertarungan itu aku jadi malas mengajar lagi" jawab Luki

"Terserah" sahut Len datar dan kembali berjalan diikuti Luki

"_Matte_! Aku juga mau pulang!" teriak Kaito lalu berlari menyusul Len dan Luki

"Hei! Lalu bagaimana denganku!?" pekik Miku dan tak mendapat tanggapan dari siapapun

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"_Okaerinasai_, Len-_sama_, Luki-_san_, Kaito-_nii_" sapa Rin ketika mereka bertiga muncul di ambang pintu

"_Baka_! Kau masih harus isti. ."

"RIN-_CHAN_!" teriak Kaito menghentikan ucapan Len dan langsung menyerbu dan memeluk Rin

"K-Kaito-_nii_. .?"

"Oi, Kaito! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!? Dia masih harus istirahat!" marah Len dan mencoba melepaskan Rin dari pelukan

"Habisnya, aku kangen Rin-_chan_" ujar Kaito manja tanpa melepaskan pelukannya

"Kaito-_nii_? Se-sesak. ." ujar Rin saat Kaito makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Geez, hentikan nada manjamu itu, menjijikan!" bentak Len

"khu khu" Luki hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah mereka bertiga

"Rin-_chan_~"

"Lepaskan dia, _Baka_!"

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Kami : yay! Cukup sekian chapter 2 ini, sekarang waktunya balas review

* * *

**Alfianonymous22**

****Kami : HimeKami akan melanjutkan seluruh cerita saat ujian kita semua sudah selesai, tunggu saja! Oh, benarkah tidak ada Typo?  
Hime : _yokatta ne, nii-chama___

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Akanemori**

Kami : hum, masalah itu akan kita rahasiakan, ok, ini sudah update. Thanks for fav!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Berliana-Arnetta30**

Kami : ok, ini udah update. Kilat kah ini?

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Shiyoko Miki-chan**

Kami : Doll yang bentuknya manusia, berukuran seperti manusia biasa, bisa sekolah, bisa mengajar, pokoknya kayak manusia deh. Masalah pair, itu masih rahasia, tebak ya!  
Hime : makasih fav nya!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Liaalicious**

Hime : terimakasih atas pujiannya, ini udah update nih, thanks for fav ya!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**djokroe**

Kami : ok, ini udah dilanjut! Thanks for fav!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

Hime : nah, udah semua

Kami : ok, sekarang waktunya minta review. Minna-_san_, tolong tuliskan pendapat, kesan, pesan atau mungkin kritik ke kotak review dibawah ya!

**Review Please!**


	3. Rin x Friendship

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**HimeKami**

**Warning : Typos(maybe), gaje, OOC(maybe)**

Kami : yo minna! Chapter 3 desu!

Hime : maaf karena kita telat update, soalnya wifi _nii-chama_ _down_ terus dan Hime ga boleh main internet untuk sementara

Kami : yosh! Sekarang aku akan baca disclaimer

**Disclaimer : vocaloid punya Crypton Future Media**

Kami : ok, kita mulai aja sekarang

3

2

1

* * *

Cekidot!

* * *

**? POV**

Aku pasti akan melindungimu, aku tak akan membiarkan makhluk pirang gaje itu menguasaimu sendirian, aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi-

"Lui-_chan_, kau sudah siap?"

"Ya"

-Rin

* * *

"Hee? Jadi Lui-_kun_ pergi ke Yama untuk 3 bulan?"

"Ya, begitulah, rumah jadi sepi tanpa Lui-_chan_" keluh Miku

Saat ini Miku dan Rin sedang dalam perjalanan ke kelas mereka masing-masing

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Maksudnya, kan kau masih butuh istirahat, kau yakin Len-_kun_ yang bawel itu tak akan mengomel padamu?" tanya Miku

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya pergelangan kakiku saja yang masih sakit. Yah, meskipun Len-_sama _mengomel padaku pagi ini" jawab Rin

"Ahahaha"

"…"

"Rin-_chan_?"

"Jadi Lui-_kun_ akan pergi lama ya. . pasti akan sedikit sepi ya?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku

"Habisnya, aku duduknya disebelah Lui-_kun_, jadi nantinya aku akan duduk sendirian deh"

"Hee? Begitu ya?"

". ."

'puk'

"Ada apa Kagamine-_san_?" tanya suara disamping Rin

"Eh? _Anata wa. ._?"

"Nakajima Megumi _desu_, ketua kelas 1-1, kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah saat pemilihan dilaksanakan, aku harap kau bisa menerimaku ya. _Yoroshiku ne_" ujar gadis berambut hijau itu

"_Ie, sochira koso_" sahut Rin dan membalas senyum Megumi

"Ah, _matta ne, _Rin-_chan_!"

"Eh? Hatsune-_sama_ mau kemana? Bukankah kelas Hatsune-_sama_ masih 1 lantai lagi?" tanya Rin heran

"Aku mau ke kafetaria dulu, mau beli _negi_" jawab Miku

"Ne-negi?" tanya Rin

"Yup! Enak loh!" ujar Miku, melambaikan tangannya dan pergi

"Dasar. . " gumam Rin

"Hee, Rin-_usa_ cukup dekat dengan Hatsune-_senpai_ ya" celetuk Megumi

"R-Rin-_usa?_" tanya Rin heran, dibenaknya mulai terbayang Usakuro, stray doll milik Len

"Hihihi, _gomen gomen, _habisnya, pita putih besar di kepala Rin itu mirip seperti _usamimi_. Oh, kau juga boleh memanggilku Gumi" ujar Gumi

"Ah, baiklah, Gumi-_chan_" jawab Rin, dan tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan kelas

"_Ne, _Rin-_usa_, bolehkah aku duduk bersamamu selama 3 bulan ini?" tanya Gumi

"Eh?"

"Habisnya, Furukawa Miki-_chan_ yang duduk disampingku sedang cuti karena sakit, dan Hibiki-_kun_, juga sedang ijin kan?"

"Ah, baiklah" jawab Rin menyetujui permintaan Gumi

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"_Ohayo_,Kaito-_kun_" sapa Miku kepada Kaito

"Ah, _ohayo gozaimasu_, Hatsune-_sama_" jawab Kaito

"Aku lihat Rin-_chan_ mulai bersekolah hari ini, apa Len-_kun_ tidak ribut?" tanya Miku bercanda

"Yah, sempat ada perdebatan kecil tadi, oh! Itu Len-_sama_!" ujar Kaito seraya berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas, saat ia melihat Len berjalan melewati depan kelasnya

"Yo! Len-_sama_!" "Len-_kun_!" sapa Miku dan Kaito bersamaan

"Ng? kenapa kalian?" tanya Len

"Len-_sama_ mau kemana?" tanya Kaito balik

"Mau melihat keadaan Rin-_baka_ itu" jawab Len dingin

"Ah, begitu" tanggap Kaito, sementara Len mulai berjalan

"_Matte, _Len-_kun_!" teriak Miku

"Apa, hah?"

"_Ano_, tadi pagi aku melihat Rin-_chan_ mulai dekat dengan teman sekelasnya, jadi. . kurasa kau tidak usah menemuinya saat ini" jawab Miku

"Eh?"

"Kurasa Hatsune-_sama_ benar, dari dulu kan Rin-_chan_ selalu dekat dengan kita terus menerus, bahkan tak pernah akrab dengan teman satu angkatannya . . "

"Satu-satunya teman seangkatannya yang dekat dengannya ya. . Lui-_chan_" potong Miku

". . ."

"Jadi..?"

"Ok, ok, aku mengerti, aku akan kembali ke kelasku" sahut Len ketus kemudian berjalan pergi diiringi tawa terkikik dari Miku dan Kaito

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Rin-_usa_, Rin-_usa_?"

"Ah, _gomen_. . ada apa, Gumi-_chan_?" tanya Rin yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kau ini. . ternyata suka sekali melamun ya? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentang Hibiki-_kun_?" tanya Gumi bertubi-tubi

"Eh? _Gomenne_. Aku. .? Lui-_kun_?" tanya Rin terpatah-patah

"Ahahaha, sudahlah, ini sudah istirahat loh, kau bawa _bentou_ atau mau jajan dikantin?" tanya Gumi lagi

"Ah, a-aku bawa _bentou_" jawab Rin

"Yosh! Ayo makan bersama di halaman sekolah, aku akan undang Neru-_chan_ dan Gakuko-_chan _juga. Rin-_usa_ tunggu saja di bawah pohon Sakura!"

"_Hai'_. . ."

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Rin-_usa_, ayo kuperkenalkan, ini Akita Neru-_chan_, dan yang ini Kamui Gakuko-_chan_" ujar Gumi memperkenalkan mereka satu-persatu

"Kamui Gakuko _desu. Yososhiku onegaishimasu_" "Akita Neru _desu_" ujar gadis berambut ungu yang diikat _pony tail_ dengan pita merah dan gadis berambut _golden blonde _yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu bersamaan

"Kagamine Rin _desu. Yoroshiku_" jawab Rin

"Kagamine? Kau bersaudara dengan Kagamine Len?" tanya Gakuko

"Ah, aku. . adik sepupu Len-_sam _- ah, adik sepupu Len-_nii-sama_" jawab Rin

"Hee? Begitu, pantas kalian mirip" tanggap Gakuko

"Nah, ayo kita makan, Neru-_chan_, berhenti berkutat dengan ponsel itu!" tegur Gumi

"_Hai' hai'.._" jawab Neru dan dengan malas meletakkan ponselnya

"_Itadakimasu!_"

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

Di waktu yang sama, di atap sekolah, dimana dari sudut yang tepat bisa melihat halaman belakang sekolah secara langsung, berdirilah Len dan Luki juga Kaito yang sedang duduk berdampingan melahap _bentou_ yang disiapkan oleh Rin

".."

"Len -_sama_, anda tidak makan dulu?" tawar Kaito

"Hng? Ah, baiklah" jawab Len kemudian ikut duduk dan makan bersama Kaito dan Luki

"Tapi, bagus juga kalau Rin mulai akrab dengan teman sebayanya" ujar Luki

"Ng, begitulah" jawab Len

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Ah, hujan" tanggap Gumi sembari menatap ke langit

"Aneh, padahal dari tadi langit cerah" ujar Rin

Saat ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Rin, Gumi, dan beberapa siswa lain yang tidak membawa payung terpaksa menunggu hujan reda

"Ah! Lihat, lihat, ada ikan yang terbang dilangit!" teriak seorang siswa sembari menunjuk ke langit

"Wah! Itu lumba-lumba!" sahut seorang siswa lain

'CRAASSHH' lumba-lumba yang meliuk-liuk diangkasa itu pun terbang mendekat dan mengarah ke arah Rin

"Kyaaaa" pekik Rin, dan basah lah tubuh Rin

'Bruk' dan, ambruklah juga Rin, karena pergelangan kakinya belum sembuh sempurna

"Rin-_usa_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gumi

"Aku. ."

"Ahahaha, basahlah kau sekarang, doll sialan!" teriak sebuah suara menghentikan ucapan Rin

"Kau. ."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gumi menyela Rin

"Aku? Aku Kim SeeU, perkenalkan!" jawab SeeU dengan lantang

"Jadi, apakah kau pemilik lumba-lumba ini? Kenapa kau menyerang Rin-_usa _? Apa urusanmu dengan Rin-_usa_?" tanya Gumi bertubi-tubi

"Cih, penonton tak berkepentingan. _I call you, TORIAO, make them sleep_!" teriak SeeU sembari melempar sebuah doll berbentuk burung biru

'Clinngg' kepakan sayap burung biru itu menaburkan serbuk-serbuk yang membuat seluruh siswa yang menonton kejadian tadi tertidur termasuk Gumi, kecuali Rin dan SeeU tentunya

"Gumi-_cha_-" 'BRUK' Rin ingin berdiri dan menyapa Gumi, sayangnya kakinya tak mendukung keinginannya

"Ahahaha, ada apa denganmu Stray Doll menyebalkan? Tak bisa berdiri huh? Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu jatuh ke tanganku sekarang juga! GRAYDOLPHIN, _water arrow_!" perintah SeeU, kemudian lumba-lumba itu mengarahkan banyak panah tajam kearah Rin

"Kyaaa"

'Siiingg'

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah barrier transparan berwarna biru melingkar mengelilingi Rin

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Len-_sama_, Kaito-_nii_! Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Rin

"_I call you, USAKURO, beat them_!" teriak Len memanggil Usakuro

"Eh? Mana Luki-_san_?" tanya Rin

"Kami tidak bisa menemukannya" jawab Len singkat

'ZIINGG'

'NGGINGG'

'CRRAASSHHH'

Dalam sekejap saja, Usakuro sudah bisa menghabisi lumba-lumba itu

"Lemah" komentar Len singkat dan dingin

"Sial! Aku kalah lagi!" teriak SeeU

"Hmph, kau sudah lihat kan, kemampuan Master kami!" ujar Kaito sombong

"Sial! Lihat saja, aku tak akan kalah lain kali! _I call you, GoldenPhoenix_!" teriak SeeU

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuat kejutan yang membuat hidup kalian berubah! Lihat saja! ahahahaha" pekik SeeU yang makin menghilang dari pandangan

". .Dia pergi" ujar Kaito

"Wah, wah, sepertinya aku terlambat-" ujar suara di belakang mereka

"-ya?" sambungnya sembari menatap tajam kearah Usakuro

'PSSHHUU' dan Usakuro pun dihilangkan oleh Len

"Ya, kau terlambat" jawab Len datar

"Haachhu!"

"Rin-_chan,_ kau tidak apa-apa? Kau basah kuyup. . ." tanya Kaito

"Aku. ."

"Pakai ini" ujar Len datar seraya menyerahkan blazer nya kepada Rin

"Eh?"

"Sudah pakai saja, dan . . ayo pulang" ujar Len

"Ta-tapi, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Gumi-_chan_ begitu saja!" sahut Rin setelah ia memakai blazer Len. Yah, Gumi dan beberapa murid lainnya belum tersadar dari tidur mereka

"Cih, mereka akan sadar sebentar lagi, baringkan saja dia di tempat yang benar, di ruang kesehatan atau dimanapun, terserah. Kaito, kau bantu dia, aku akan menunggu di gerbang" ujar Len datar dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dan Rin, diikuti Luki dibelakangnya

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Kami : huahahaha! Chapter 3 selesai!

Hime : waktunya balas review!

* * *

**CatPhones**

Kami : ok, ini udah update. Penasaran ya? nantikan cerita selanjutnya ya!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Alfianonymus22**

Kami : Ah, makasih pujiannya. BTL itu Banci Taman Lawang ya? #ditendangGakupo. Tenang saja, HimeKami sudah menyiapkan peran untuk Gakupo, bisa anda menebak Gakupo berperan sebagai apa?  
Hime : Ini bukan acara tebak-tebakkan!  
Kami : iya iya, oh, thanks for fav ya!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Berliana-Arnetta03**

Kami : ini udah update, kilat kah ini?

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**HayaaShigure-kun**

Kami : wah, syukurlah alurnya mudah dimengerti. Yap, Len memang agak(baca:sangat) tsundere jika didekat Rin  
Hime : terimakasih fav nya!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

Kami : ok, udah semua, sekarang aku akan minta review, _minna-san_, tolong tuliskan pendapat, kesan, dan pesan, atau mungkin kritik mengenai fic ini di kotak review di bawah

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. Tennis x Freeze, Luki vs Snowman

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warning : typo(maybe), GaJe, abal, alur kecepetan**

Kami : chapter 4 apdet!

Hime : maaf telat update

Kami : maaf readers, maaf readers, maaf readers, maaf readers, ma-

Hime : udah sono baca disclaimer!

Kami : iya iya

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Crypton Future Media**

Kami : ok kita mulai aja!

3

2

1

Cekidot!

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

"Megumi!" teriak gadis berambut _golden-blond_ di dalam lapangan tenis seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah kursi penonton

"Neru -_chan_, kau hebat!" teriak gadis berambut hijau yang sedari tadi duduk menyemangati temannya itu

"Kau hebat sekali!" puji gadis berambut hijau itu sembari menyerahkan handuk

"_Arigatou_. . ah.." ucapan gadis berambut _Golden-blonde _sebahu itu terhenti

"_Ara,_ minummu habis ya?" tanya gadis berambut hijau sepinggang yang dihias dengan bando warna merah

".. akan kubelikan" sambung gadis itu lagi

"Eh tapi.."

"Tenanglah, aku akan cepat-cepat kok"

'CCCCKKIIIITTTT'

'BRRAKK'

'KLONTANG'

"MEGUMI!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Jadi kalian mau ikut klub apa?" tanya Gumi, selaku ketua kelas Gumi harus mendata murid-murid yang akan ikut klub

"Klub ya..?" gumam Rin

".." sementara Gakuko hanya diam nampak berpikir, dan Neru juga diam bermain ponselnya

"Gakuko-_chan_ akan ikut klub apa?" tanya Rin

"Hmm.. Memanah..?" jawab Gakuko ragu

"Memanah?" tanya Rin heran

"Iya.!" Jawab Gakuko mantap

"Kalau Neru-_chan_?" tanya Rin yang memutuskan untuk berganti menanyai Neru

"Ng.. kurasa aku ikut tennis.." jawab Neru pelan

"EH!?" pekik Gumi

"Gumi-_chan_?"

"Ah, _gomennasai_, um.. jadi Akita Neru klub tennis dan Kamui Gakuko klub panah ya? Rin-_usa_ mau ikut klub apa?" tanya Gumi sembari menulis sesuatu di atas kertas

"Aku bingung. . aku tidak pernah ikut klub sebelumnya, Gumi-_chan _ikut klub apa?" tanya Rin

"Kurasa tennis. . rasanya aku ingin main tennis, bosan juga kalau hanya melihat permainan Neru-_chan_ dari kursi penonton" jawab Gumi

"Heee.. jadi Neru-_chan_ pintar main tennis ya?" tanya Rin

"Dulu…" jawab Neru pelan

"Rin-_usa_, bagaimana kalau kau ikut klub tennis?" tanya Gumi

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku belum pernah bermain tennis sebelumnya, satu-satunya pengalamanku bermain tennis adalah saat aku bermain Tennis Portable bersama Kaito-_nii_" ujar Rin

"Tennis Portable?" ulang Gumi heran

"Ikut saja, tennis mudah kok" saran Neru

"Be-begitu ya.. baiklah" ujar Rin menyetujui

"Yosh! Kagamine Rin klub tennis" ucap Gumi sembari menulis sesuatu lagi di kertasnya

"A-aku juga ingin ikut klub tenis!" celetuk Gakuko

"Eh? Tapi kan Gakuko-_chan _sudah memilih klub memanah"

"Tolong batalkan saja" ujar Gakuko

"Baiklah, Kamui Gakuko klub tennis" ujar Gumi dan mulai menulis lagi

"Kita ikut klub yang sama" komentar Rin

"Pasti akan menyenangkan ya?" tanggap Gakuko

"Yap! Yang harus kita lakukan hanya menemui Yuzuki-_senpai_" ujar Gumi

"Yuzuki-_senpai_? Maksudmu Yuzuki Yukari-_senpai_?" tanya Neru memastikan. Tumben-tumbennya Neru bertanya

"Iya" jawab Gumi

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Waaah, selamat datang _newbie_!" teriak Yukari menyambut anggota baru yang akan bergabung, hanya mereka ber-4(Gumi, Rin, Neru, dan Gakuko) yang ikut

"Kalian harus memakai seragam kalian~ aku sudah menyiapkannya!" teriak Yukari lagi sembari menaruh sebuah kardus dihadapan mereka

"Cepatlah ganti pakaian, dan kembali kesini!" perintah Yukari

"_Hai'_!" jawab mereka bersamaan

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Rin-_usa_ kau manis sekali!" pekik Gumi(seperti Miku) saat melihat Rin memakai seragam tennis yang berupa kaos tanpa lengan dengan kerah seifuku warna putih dengan garis merah disana-sini digabungkan dengan rok warna putih berlipat-lipat dengan garis merah

"Gu-Gumi-_chan_ juga pantas memakai seragam itu" komentar Rin

"_Arigatou_,ah! Rin-_usa_, bisa tolong ikat rambutku?" pinta Gumi

"Baik" jawab Rin kemudian mulai mengikat rambut Gumi menjadi _pony tail_

"Sudah" ujar Rin setelah selesai mengikat rambut Gumi

"_Arigatou,_ _ne_ Rin-_usa_, sini aku ikatkan rambutmu" ujar Gumi

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak membawa jepit rambut maupun karet" sahut Rin

"Pakai saja pita putihmu" saran Gumi

"Ah, benar juga" ujar Rin seraya melepas pita putihnya, "Tolong ya" ujarnya lagi sembari menyerahkan pitanya kepada Gumi

"..Nah sudah" ujar Gumi.

"Arigatou" sekarang Rin mirip seperti Len, dengan _pony tail_ kecil di belakang kepalanya

"Ayo cepat, Yuzuki-_senpai_ sudah menunggu kita" ujar Neru lalu keluar dari ruang ganti

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Jadi, semua sudah berkumpul disini?" Yukari memastikan

"_Hai'_!" jawab semuanya serempak

"Baguslah, jadi aku akan.."

"MAAF AKU TELAAATT!" suara teriakan seseorang itu menghentikan ucapan Yukari, Rin dan kawan-kawan sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara

"Ring! Dasar!" gerutu Yukari

"_Gomen, gomen_" ujar gadis yang dipanggil Ring itu

"Ah, jadi ini _newbie_ kita ya? Manis sekali!" puji Ring dengan riang seraya memeluk Rin

"Ring!" tegur Yukari

"Ahahahaha, _gomen gomen_ habisnya kau imut sekali.."

"Ring!" tegur Yukari lagi

"_Gomen, gomen_.. ah! Perkenalkan, namaku Suzune Ring, panggil Ring saja cukup" ujar gadis berambut biru panjang itu

"Ka-Kagamine Rin _desu_. ."

"Kamui Gakuko _desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_"

"Nakajima Megumi _desu_! Disampingku ini Akita Neru!" ujar Gumi sembari menunjuk Neru

"Akita.. Neru..?" gumam Ring sembari menatap Neru yang sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Rin heran

"Ah, _gomen gomen_, tidak apa-apa kok" ujar Ring

"Nah, ayo kita mulai saja latihannya" sahut Yukari

"Aaa! Tunggu! AKU MAU GANTI DUULLUU!" teriak Ring seraya berlari menuju ruang ganti

"Dasar.." desah Yukari

"_Ano senpai_. . mana anggota klub yang lain?" tanya Gumi

"Ah.. itu.. sebenarnya.. yah,.. seperti yang kalian lihat.. anggota klub tennis saat ini hanya aku dan Ring.. dulunya sih cukup ramai.. tapi _senpaitachi_ sudah lulus. . hanya kami.. berdua.. ja-jadi klub ini terancam.. akan dihentikan.." jelas Yukari dengan tersendat-sendat

"Begitu ya.."

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya suara datar dari belakang mereka

"Luki-_sensei_!" ujar Gumi dan Gakuko bersamaan

"Ng? apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Luki datar

"Eh?"

"_Kora, sensei_, berhentilah bersikap datar!" tegur Yukari

"Ng?"

"Sigh, mereka berempat ini anggota baru klub ini" terang Yukari

"Oh, begitu"

"Nah, kalian, Luki-_sensei_ ini adalah penanggung jawab klub tennis" jelas Yukari kepada mereka berempat

"Ah, begitu ya.."

"Sudahlah, sana mulai latihan! Mana Suzune?" tanya Luki

"Dia telat, seperti biasa" jawab Yukari santai

"Ya sudah kalian latihan teknik dasar dulu saja" saran Luki

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Haaah.. capeknya" desah Rin seraya bersandar di bangku yang ia duduki dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil

"Iya…" gumam Gakuko kecil dan duduk disamping Rin

"Aku akan membeli minuman" ujar Gumi

"Ah! Megumi!"

"Aku ikut!" sahut Rin

"Ayo Rin-_usa_, Neru-_chan_, kau memanggilku?" tanya Gumi

"Ah, iya.. bukan apa-apa" jawab Neru dan mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Tenang saja, aku akan membelikanmu minuman isotonic, tunggu saja disini" ujar Gumi riang lalu melangkah menjauh diikuti Rin

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

'Pip Pip'

'Klang Klang'

"Ini, jus jeruk punya Rin-_usa_" ujar Gumi seraya menyerahkan sekaleng jus jeruk kepada Rin

"_Arigatou_" ucap Rin

"Ung, nah, sekarang.. minuman isotonic untuk Neru-_chan_" gumam Gumi

'Pip Pip' Gumi mulai menekan tombol mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu sementara Rin hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Gumi

"_Ne, _Gumi-_chan_, kau sudah berteman dengan Neru-_chan_ lama bukan?" tanya Rin

"Iya, memang kenapa?" ujar Gumi menanya balik

"Aku hanya penasaran.. apa hubungan Neru-_chan_ dengan tennis.."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Gumi

".. Habisnya, Gumi-_chan_ dan Neru-_chan _agak aneh jika mengatakan sesuatu " jawab Rin

"Ah.. begitu ya.." ujar Gumi pelan dan menunduk

"Ah! _Gomennasai_, bukan maksudku membuat Gumi-_chan_ sedih. Gumi-_chan_ tak perlu memberitahuku kalau tidak ingin.."

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan padamu" potong Gumi

"Eh?"

"Tak apa kok. Aku mulai ya.." ujar Gumi sembari duduk disamping Rin

"..Dulu, sewaktu masih SMP, Neru-_chan_ adalah bintang tennis, mungkin Ring-_senpai_ juga mengetahui itu.." sambung Gumi

"Hee? Hebatnya.." puji Rin

"Iya, tapi.. seusai pertandingan di musim panas 2 tahun lalu.. Neru-_chan_ berhenti dari klub tennis, para guru dan para _senpai_ pun menyayangkannya" ujar Gumi dengan suara yang makin pelan

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rin

"Ini semua salahku. . . Kalau saja aku lebih berhati-hati.."

"Eh?"

"Waktu itu seusai menonton pertandingan Neru-_chan_, seperti biasa aku menghampirinya, dan ia kehabisan minum. Lalu.. aku menawarkan diri untuk membelikan minuman untuknya. Tapi seusai membeli minuman kalengan di seberang stadium, karena terlalu semangat aku tak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang sedang melintas.. lalu aku..

"_Gasp_!" sela Rin

"Mungkin karena itu Neru-_chan_ merasa bersalah, dan berhenti dari tennis. Tadi saat ia mengatakan ia akan ikut klub tennis, aku kaget bercampur senang. Aku ingin.. Neru-_chan_ menjadi bintang tennis lagi.."

"Gumi-_chan.._?"

"Ah, kurasa kita terlalu lama disini, ayo kita kembali ke lapangan" ajak Gumi seraya tersenyum manis

"_Hai'_!" ujar Rin riang

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

Rin dan Gumi membelalakkan matanya sesampainya di lapangan. Tampak lapangan tennis telah tertutup oleh salju dan es, dan juga Yukari dan Ring yang membeku

"Yukari-_senpai_! Ring-_senpai_!" teriak Rin

"A-apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Gumi

'_Stray Doll_.._rough_' batin Rin

"RIN AWAS!" teriak Gumi seraya mendorong Rin

"Kyaaaa" pekik Rin yang terdorong

'Cring Cring Cring'

"Gumi-_chan_!" teriak Gumi dan menghampiri tubuh Gumi yang membeku

"Megumi!" teriak suara di sudut lapangan

"Neru-_chan_!" panggil Rin kepada Neru yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap sementara Neru mulai berlari mendekat

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana Gakuko-_chan_?" tanya Rin

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku tak tahu di mana Gakuko"

"Rin!" panggil Luki seraya berlari ke arah Rin dan Neru

"Luki-_san_!"

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Luki

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Rin

"Pakai ini" ujar Luki sembari menyerahkan jas yang ia pakai kepada Rin

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luki-_san_?" tanya Rin ragu

"Aku tak apa, kemejaku kan berlengan panjang, dan aku akan mencoba melawannya" ujar Luki

"Melawan? Melawan apa? Sejauh ini yang kulihat hanya rintik salju dan es" sahut Rin seraya memakai jas pemberian Luki

"Lihat diatas" ujar Luki, tangannya diacungkan ke atas

"Kyaaaaa" pekik Rin saat melihat boneka salju raksasa melayang di atas mereka

"Ki-kita harus menghubungi Len-_sama_.." ujar Rin dengan gemetar

"Tak perlu, aku sendiri bisa" ujar Luki lalu melompat tinggi dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah boneka salju itu

"Neru-_chan_, sebaiknya kau bawa Gumi-_chan_ kedalam dulu"

"Eh?"

"Kumohon.."

"Baiklah" ujar Neru menyetujui kemudian berlari masuk ke sekolah bersama Gumi yang membeku di gendongannya

"RIN AWAS!" teriak Luki dari atas,Rin yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kepergian Neru tak menyadari kalau dia juga diincar

'cring'

"Baka!" umpat Luki kepada Rin, untung nya Luki sempat mendorong Rin

"A-aah…" gumam Rin, kaki nya mulai membeku

"Sial!" gusar Luki lalu menutup matanya, mengepalkan tangannya, nampak berkonsentrasi

'CRASH' Luki pun melompat lagi dan mengarahkan pukulan berapi nya kearah boneka salju itu

'BLLAAAAAAAAAARRRR' dan ledakan keras pun telah dihasilkan oleh Luki

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Luki

"Ka-kakiku masih sedikit kaku" jawab Rin ragu

"Naiklah" ujar Luki seraya menyodorkan(?) punggungnya

"Eh tapi aku.."

"Ayo cepat, kalau kau pulang lebih telat dari ini, Len-_sama_ akan marah"

"_Hai'_.." jawab Rin dan naik ke punggung Luki, dibantu oleh Luki tentunya

"Pegangan" ujar Luki

"Eh? KYAAAA" pekik Rin ketika Luki mulai melompati atap bangunan satu-persatu, yah satu kemampuan Luki

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"_Tadaima_.." ujar Rin dan Luki bersamaan

"_Ara_? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Rin

"Baguslah, kita tak dapat amukan dari Len-_sama_" ujar Luki santai lalu membawa Rin ke kamarnya(kamar Rin)

"_Arigatou_, Luki-_san_" ujar Rin dan tersenyum manis

"Yah, tak masalah, lagi pula kau Stray Doll kesayangan Len-_sama_" jawab Luki

"E-Eh?" mendengar perkataan Luki tersebut muka Rin memerah

"TADAIMA!" terdengar suara riang dari pintu depan

"Ah, itu suara Kaito, aku harus keluar" ujar Luki lalu keluar dari kamar Rin dengan cepat

"Dasar kau, Kaito, lain kali aku tak akan menemanimu berbelanja lagi" gerutu Len

"Ahaha, ayolah Len-_sama_, sesekali boleh kan?" tanggap Kaito

"Ng.. _okaeri_" ujar Luki

"Ada apa Luki? Ada masalah?" tanya Len

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Luki lalu melangkah menjauhi mereka

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Luki.." gumam Len pelan

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Kami : chapter 4 ngebutt sehari jadiiii. Maaf kalau action-nya kurang banyak

Hime : udah balas review sono!

Kami : ok, ok

* * *

**Akanemori**

Kami : Len memang sifat aslinya tsundere*dijitak Len* Tujuan SeeU itu... rahasia*ditendang*  
Hime : terima kasih sudah di-fav ya!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Alfianonymous22**

Kami : peran si BTL*ditebas Gakupo* masih HimeKami simpan untuk chapter depan, tapi salah satu dari tebakan anda ada yang tepat kok!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Mikan-chanX3**

Kami : tsundere-nya Len memang bikin orang jatuh cinta*dilindes Road Roller* Ok, ini sudah update!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**XXXX-kyun**

Kami : maaf, di chapter kemarin memang lebih pendek

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**CatPhones**

Kami : ini udah update, cepat kah?

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**ichihara21**

Kami : Ahaha, apa semenarik itu kah? ini udah update

Thanks for your review!

* * *

Kami : nah, udah semua, _Saa minna-san_, tolong tuliskan kritik, saran, pendapat, atau apa pun itu mengenai fic ini di kotak di bawah sini ya*nunjuk bawah*

**Review please!**


	5. Gakuko x Rin

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**HimeKami**

**Warning : Typos(maybe), OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan**

Kami : yooo! Chapter 5 update!

Hime : mendekati akhir ya?

Kami : jangan bilang begitu dong!

Hime : habisnya, plotnya kan. .

Kami : ok ok aku akan perpanjang plotnya, aku juga lama-lama jadi suka sama fic ini

Hime : terserah. Baca disclaimer sana!

Kami : ok

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Crypton Future Media**

Kami : ok, kita mulai aja

3

2

1

Cekidot!

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

Aku sedang memakai high-shock ku saat dia memanggilku

"Iya, _Aniue-sama_?" jawabku dengan panggilan yang sangat sopan

"Aku mulai bosan.. aku rasa aku ingin 'sedikit bertarung'.." ujarnya

"Eh? Apa maksud perkataan _Aniue-sama_?" tanyaku heran

"Aku rasa. . aku akan sedikit 'bermain' dengan gedung sekolahmu"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Tapi. . aku benar-benar heran, kenapa kemarin saat aku terbangun aku sudah ada di ruang kesehatan?" ujar Gumi heran

"Entah" tanggap Neru singkat sembari meletakkan sepatunya di lokernya, dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Dasar, tapi apa kau sendiri tidak.. Ah! Rin-_usa_! _Ohayo_!" teriak Gumi seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rin yang sedang bercanda bersama Kaito dan Len

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, _Gumi-_chan_!" balas Rin dan berlari menghampiri Gumi dan Neru

"Heee. . Rin-_usa_ cukup dekat dengan Kagamine-_senpai_ dan Kaito-_senpai_ ya..?" tanya Gumi

"Eh, itu kami . . hidup di satu apartemen. . ya. . seperti itulah" jawab Rin ragu

"He.. begitu..?"

"Berhenti mengobrol, cepatlah ke kelas" ujar Neru lalu mulai berjalan menuju koridor

"_Matte, _Neru-_chan_!" teriak Gumi dan berlari mengejar Neru

"Rin-_chan_!" Rin baru saja akan berlari mengejar Gumi dan Neru, ia menghentikan langkahnya sebab mendengar Kaito memanggilnya

"Ada apa, Kaito-_nii_?" tanya Rin seraya berjalan menghampiri Kaito, tampaknya Kaito, dan Len memperhatikan Rin sedari tadi

"Ah, ng, tidak, hanya saja. . aku senang kalau kau mulai bisa bersosialisasi sekarang" ujar Kaito disertai senyum

"_Hai'_!" tanggap Rin riang

"Baguslah" sahut Kaito sembari mengelus rambut Rin

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Cepat ke kelas!" perintah Len dengan sewot nya

"_Hai'. ._" jawab Rin dan Kaito bersamaan

"Jadi, Rin-_chan_, kemarin kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito, dia Rin dan Len berjalan ke kelas bersamaan, sebab Gumi dan Neru sudah meninggalkan Rin

"Eh? Ke-kemarin?" tanya Rin berpura-pura

"Iya, saat kami pulang kau sedang tidur kan? Tak biasanya.. apa kau tak enak badan?" tanya Kaito lagi

"E-eh? A-aku hanya mengantuk saja.." jawab Rin ragu

"Hee begitu ya"

"Kau tak bisa bohong kepadaku Rin.." gumam Len pelan

"Ah! Gakuko-c_han_ _oha_. ." Rin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat sesosok gadis disebelah Gakuko

"Kau.." geram Len seraya menarik Rin kebelakang tubuhnya

"Ahahaha, kita bertemu lagi huh? Tapi kurasa aku tak bisa ribut-ribut di depan ruang guru" ujar gadis itu

"_Ara_? Rin-c_han_ _ohayo gozaimasu_" sapa Gakuko dan tersenyum

"G-Gakuko-_chan_. . di-dia.."

"Rin, kau mengenal gadis berambut ungu itu?" tanya Len

"I-iya dia teman sekelasku" jawab Rin yang mulai ketakutan. Berbagai macam opini mulai muncul di benaknya

"Rin-_chan_, mari kuperkenalkan, dia adalah Kim SeeU, sepupuku dari Korea" ujar Gakuko riang seolah tak memperdulikan situasi tegang sekarang

"Ahahaha, aku Kim SeeU, salam kenal! Dan kurasa pasti kita akan memiliki hari yang menarik! Ahahaha" ujar SeeU lantang

"Sialan.." desis Len

"Ahaha, sekarang waktunya aku menemui _sensei_, haruskah aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu karena telah mengantarku ke sini?" tanya SeeU kepada Gakuko

"_Ie_" jawab Gakuko dan tersenyum

"AHAHAHA baguslah!" ujar SeeU keras lalu memasuki ruang guru

"Ah, aku ada giliran piket, aku duluan ya, Rin-_chan_" ujar Gakuko lalu melesat pergi

"Kusarankan jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia lagi" ujar Len tiba-tiba

"Eh?" tanggap Rin bingung

"Oh, satu hal, hati-hatilah"

"_Hai'.._" jawab Rin

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan masalah ini?" saran Kaito

"Ng? benar juga, baiklah saat istirahat makan siang nanti temui aku. Aku juga akan mengundang Luki" ujar Len

"Dimana?" tanya Rin

"Tempat biasa"

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

Len dan Kaito sudah menunggu di atap sekolah namun Luki dan Rin belum nampak

"Hey Len-_sama_, kenapa kau melarang Rin dekat dengan gadis bernama Gakuko itu? bukankah awalnya Len-_sama_ juga mendukung hubungan sosial Rin?" tanya kaito

".. Gadis itu berbeda" jawab Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon Sakura dibawah mereka

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito lagi

"Dia adalah. ."

'BRAK'

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu!" pekikan nyaring dari Rin menghentikan ucapan Len

"Dasar lama sekali" gerutu Len

"Ehehehe, _gomennasai_, aku tadi pergi ke cafeteria dulu. Lihat, aku membeli jus pisang untuk Len-_sama_ dan ice cream untuk Kaito-_nii_!" jawab Rin ceria sembari menyerahkan sekaleng jus pisang dan 3 cup ice cream rasa vanilla

"_Arigatou_, Rin-_chan_" ujar Kaito

"Lalu, masalah apa yang mau dibicarakan?" tanya Rin seraya duduk di sebelah Kaito

"Mengenai gadis yang kau panggil Gakuko tadi" jawab Len

"Gakuko-_chan_?"

'Kriet'

"_Gomen_, aku telat" ujar Luki lalu duduk disamping Kaito, tangannya tampak menenteng kotak _bentou_ dan sekaleng kopi

"Len-_sama_, ada apa dengan Gakuko-_chan_?" tanya Rin ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang tertunda

"Dia.. sewaktu aku berdekatan dengannya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dia.."

"Oh, mengenai Kamui-_san_, dia memang.."

"Tunggu, kau bilang Kamui?" Luki tadi memotong ucapan Len dan kini Len memotong ucapan Luki

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin yang tampak sangat penasaran

"Dia.. kurasa dia sebenarnya adalah Stray Doll.. soft" jawab Len pelan

"Eh? S-Stray Doll? _Uso_!" protes Rin setelah menormalkan ukuran matanya yang tadi terbelalak lebar

"Rin-_chan.._" tegur Kaito pelan

"_Go-gomennasai_.."

"Tak apa, keluarkan opinimu" ujar Len

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Gakuko-_chan_ kan. ."

"Coba ingat-ingat sewaktu Stray Doll rough menyerang sekolah" potong Len

"Eh?" potongan-potongan memori mulai melintas satu persatu dikepala Rin

"G-Gakuko -_chan_. . tak pernah ada di setiap serangan itu. . ." gumam Rin pelan dan tak percaya

"_See_?" tanya Len dengan ketus

"Ta-tapi. . aku masih tak percaya. .." ujar Rin pelan

"Rin-_chan_. ." gumam Kaito yang tak tau harus berkata apa untuk menghibur Rin

"Apa pun itu, itu hanya opiniku, untuk pasti atau tidaknya, aku tak tahu. Mungkin kita harus melakukan penyelidikan. Yaah, yang jelas tak ada gunanya bersedih sekarang" ujar Len datar

"Len-_sama_.. kau benar" ucap Rin yang mulai ceria kembali

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kim SeeU?" tanya Len

"Untungnya, dia tidak satu kelas denganku" jawab Rin dengan menghela nafas ringan

"Jika ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku, Kaito atau Luki" ujar Len

"_Hai'_!"

"Meski begitu, aku yakin Kim SeeU dan Kamui Gakuko memiliki sebuah kesehubungan" ujar Len

"Kesehubungan?" tanya Rin

"Ya, jika tidak mereka tak mungkin bersama tadi" jawab Len

"Begitu. ."

"Mungkin Kim SeeU adalah Doll Master Kamui Gakuko" ujar Kaito

"Entahlah, kita tak tahu pasti, yang jelas masalah Kamui Gakuko itu. . aku rasa aku mengenal siapa Masternya" ucap Len

"Siapa?" tanya Rin

"Entah. . aku belum tahu pasti" jawab Len pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah

"Tapi, aku heran, apa tujuan Kim SeeU kemari?" tanya Luki yang mulai angkat bicara

"Hm, itu pun kita tak tahu jawabannya, yang penting kita harus berhati-hati, dan juga harus menyelidiki ini" jawab Len

"Tapi. . kurasa yang paling harus berhati-hati, adalah kau Rin" ujar Luki

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, toh ada aku, Kaito dan kau kan?" cegah Len, nampaknya ia takut Rin akan kembali muram

"_Arigatou,_ Len-_sama_, Kaito-_nii_, Luki-_san_. _Yoroshiku ne_" ujar Rin diiringi tertawa kecil

"Dasar kau ini.." ujar Kaito gemas sembari mengacak-acak rambut Rin

"Hei! Hentikan itu! ayo makan saja!" protes Len

"Baiklah, ayo makan!"

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Rin-_chan_!"

"Hatsune-_sama_? Ada apa?" tanya Rin, dia dipanggil Miku di gerbang sekolah saat pulang sekolah

"Seperti biasa kau manis sekali! Pyun, aku jadi kangen, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu" jawab Miku seraya memeluk Rin

"Ha-Hatsune-_sama_?"

"Hihihi, _gomennasai_, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajak Miku

"_Hai'_. ." jawab Rin dan ia mengikuti arah berjalan Miku

"_Ano, _Hatsune-_sama_.."

"Panggil aku Miku! Mou~ sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu" gerutu Miku

"_Gomennasai_" ujar Rin

"Ahaha, tak apa. Nah, kita sampai" ucap Miku dan berhenti di sebuah kafe

"La petite?" tanya Rin heran. Berbagai macam memori tentang Luki mulai muncul di benaknya, maklumlah, dulu ia dan Luki sering mampir ke kafe ini, entah untuk makan cake atau hanya minum kopi

"Ehehe, ayo masuk" ajak Miku

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Hee!? Lui-_kun_ akan pulang!?" pekik Rin

"_Sou_, tak terasa 3 bulan telah berlalu ya" jawab Miku sembari menopang dagunya

". ."

"..Rin-_chan_?" tanya Miku heran, sebab setelah ia mengatakan jawabannya tadi, Rin hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Hiks. . aku. . selalu ingin bertemu dengan Lui-_kun_, aku.. selalu merindukan Lui -_kun_. ." ujar Rin sedikit terisak

"Rin-_chan_. ."

"Aku. . hiks.. meski banyak teman-teman yang mengelilingiku sekarang, aku masih kerap kali memikirkan Lui-_kun_. ."

"Rin-_chan_. . kita sama kok, di rumah. . aku selalu merasa kehilangan Lui-_chan_. . meski aku mencoba menyibukkan diriku dengan berbagai hal. . tetap saja. ."

"..?"

"Aku tahu. . itu semua karena Lui- _chan_ adalah satu-satunya Stray Doll milikku, dan juga. . satu-satunya _osananajimi_ milik Rin" ujar Miku seraya tersenyum

"_Osananajimi_?"

"Ung! Kalian sudah sering bersama sejak SMP kan?" tanya Miku balik

"_Sou da ne_. . " gumam Rin dan ikut tersenyum

"Ahihihi, kisah cinta dimasa lalu, kyun~" ujar Miku seraya tertawa nakal

"A-apaan sih?" protes Rin

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"_Tadaima_" ujar Rin seraya menutup kembali pintu apartemen mereka

"Dari mana saja kau? Makan malam sudah siap" ujar Len datar sembari menaruh tangan kirinya dipinggang

"_Go-gomennasai_. . tadi aku pergi bersama Hatsune-_sama_ dan. ."

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Len

"A-aku tadi hanya makan cake. ."

"Cepatlah ganti baju dan makan, makan malammu akan dingin sebentar lagi" perintah Len lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin

"_Hai'_!" jawab Rin riang dan bergegas ke kamarnya untuk menganti seragamnya

'Aku tak menyadari kalau aku pergi sampai selarut ini. .' batin Rin seraya memakai kaosnya

"Sigh."

'.. untung Len-_sama _tidak marah' lanjutnya sembari menghela nafas ringan

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Rin-_usa_!" panggil Gumi seraya berlari ke arah Rin

"Gumi-_chan_, _ohayo_!" ujar Rin membalas senyum Gumi

"Kenapa kau kemarin tidak makan siang bersama kami?" tanya Gumi seraya mengganti sepatunya

"_g-gomennasai_. ." ujar Rin sembari meletakkan sepatunya

"_Daijoubu, daijoubu_, asalkan pastikan nanti kau makan bersama kami ok? akan kuajak Neru-_chan_ dan Gakuko-_chan_ seperti biasa" ujar Gumi riang

"Eh? Aku.."

"Ah! Nakajima-_san_, kau dipanggil oleh Sakine-_sensei_" teriak seseorang dari ujung lorong

"_Hai_'! _arigatou_!" teriak Gumi balik

"_Jaa ne, _Rin-_chan_!" ujar Gumi riang lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin

'Apa yang harus kulakukan. . .' batin Rin pilu

"Jangan datang" ujar Len yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Rin

"Len-_sama_. . ."

"Akan bahaya" ucap Len lagi lalu berjalan pergi

'Apa yang harus kulakukan..?' batin Rin lagi

'BRAK BRAK'

"AAAAAAAA"

Terdengar suara teriakan para murid dari halaman depan

'Suara apa itu?' batin Rin lalu memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, ia lantas berlari keluar ke halaman depan

"Gasp!" Rin terkejut saat mendapati apa yang ada di depannya. Gakuko yang membawa _Harizen_, orang berambut ungu memakai yukata yang mirip dengan Gakuko, lalu wanita atau monster berambut pink dengan tentacle, mereka bertiga melayang di atas halaman sekolah. Sementara itu seluruh murid yang ada di halaman sekolah nampak terbaring di tanah, tak sadarkan diri

"Gakuko-_chan_. . ." gumam Rin

"Gakuko, kau mengenal gadis ini?" tanya wanita jadi-jadian itu

"Ya.. dia. . temanku" jawab Gakuko dan tersenyum, bukan senyum manis dan menenangkan yang biasa ia tampakkan, tetapi senyum yang sedikit mengerikan

"Begitu. . kurasa 'pesta' ini akan menarik" tanggap laki-laki itu

"Hee? Laki-laki?" celetuk Rin tak percaya

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU APA HAH!? WANITA!?" bentak orang berambut ungu yang ternyata adalah er.. laki-laki

"hee?" gumam Rin masih tak percaya

"Sialan kau! Gakuko!" perintahnya dengan marah

"_Wakarimasta, goshujin-sama_" ujar Gakuko lalu mengarahkan angin dari _Harizen_nya ke arah Rin

"Kyaaaa" dengan tubuh Rin yang kecil, Rin hanya terbawa angin itu, dan tubuhnya membentur pohon dengan keras

"Bagaimana? Kau kapok sekarang? Hee? Belum? Baiklah, Luka, giliranmu!" perintahnya lagi

"Sesuai perintahmu, _goshujin-sama_" ujar gadis berambut pink bernama Luka itu sembari membungkuk singkat kemudian mengarahkan tentacle-tentacle nya kearah Rin

"Hpmh, kurasa menghajar Doll manis akan sangat menyenangkan" gumam Gakupo

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rin yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menutup matanya

'Len-_sama_.. tolong..' batin Rin

"?" selang berapa lama Rin yang tak merasakan apa-apa kemudian membuka matanya dan ia terbelalak melihat sesosok orang yang ada didepannya, menghalangi serangan dengan 2 buah pedang, satu berwarna putih dan satunya berwarna hitam

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sesosok yang melindunginya tadi

"Lui-_kun_?"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Kami : selesaaaiiii~

Hime : iya terserah

Kami : ok, saatnya minta review, _minna-san_, tolong tuliskan pendapat, saran, kesan, pesan, atau mungkin kritik mengenai fic ini di kotak review di bawah

**Review Please!**


	6. Friendship x Enemy

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**HimeKami**

**Warning : typo(maybe), OOC(maybe), gaje**

Kami : chapter 6!

Hime : fic terpanjang sepanjang sejarah HimeKami ya?

Kami : jangan gitu ih, fic lain juga masih bisa lebih panjang

Hime : terserah

Kami : sigh, ok, aku akan baca disclaimer

**Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan punya HimeKami**

Kami : yosh! Kita mulai aja

3

2

1

* * *

Cekidot!

* * *

**? POV**

Kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa!? Aku lebih suka kau yang dulu, kau yang selalu memanggilku dengan senyum, tapi kini. . kau telah berubah

Lui-_chan_. .

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Lui-_kun_?" gumam Rin tak percaya

". ."

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Lui membantu Rin berdiri

"Ung, aku baik-baik saja"

'_aneh.. Lui-kun yang biasanya memanggilku kimi sekarang memanggilku omae-san. .'_ batin Rin (**A/N **dalam Jepang nama panggilan macam-macam kan? Ada _anata, kimi, omae, _dll, yah, meski kalau di-Indonesia-kan jadinya sama sih. .)

"Rin-_chaaaaaan_!"

"Hatsune-_sama_?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Miku

"Aku. . baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit luka di lenganku. . _arigatou,_ Lui-_kun_" jawab Rin

"Tak masalah" ujar Lui

"Syukurlah. . "sahut Miku

"Lui-_chan_. . orang-orang ini.."

"Aku tak tahu aku bisa mengalahkan mereka atau tidak, namun, aku akan mencobanya" potong Lui

'_Ore-sama_?' batin Rin heran(lagi) (**A/N** di fic ini biasanya Lui menyebut dirinya _boku_, tapi sekarang dia memanggil dirinya sendiri _ore-sama_, panggilan _ore-sama_ biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang yang menganggap dirinya paling hebat. Dan yah. . meskipun kalau di-Indonesia-kan tetap sama hasilnya)

"Rin-_chan_!"

"Kaito-_nii_!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin-_chan_?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah cemas

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Rin

"Lenganmu terluka" sahut Len

"A-aku. ."

"Wah, wah, jadi ini ya.. **sang Master**. Lama tidak bertemu" ujar Lui dengan nada angkuh

"Oh, jadi kau sudah kembali, Doll Master milik Hatsune" ucap Len dengan nada datar

"Sial! Lihat saja, aku sudah lebih kuat! Aku tadi menyelamatkan Rin, sementara kau, kau telah membuatnya terluka!" bentak Lui

"Oooh, begitu ya.."

"Lihat saja, aku akan merebut Rin dari mu" bisik Lui

"Khu, coba saja, dia **milikku**" ujar Len datar seraya menekan kata 'milikku'

"_Kuso_!" geram Lui

"Hei, kalian, apa yang kalian desas-desuskan huh?" tanya Gakupo dan terbang mendekati mereka diikuti Gakuko dan Luka

"Ini bukan urusanmu! Bentak Lui

"Iya, memang. Tapi aku punya urusan dengan gadis itu!" sahut Gakupo, telunjuknya mengarah ke arah Rin

"Rin? apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len

"A-aku hanya mengatakan kalau. . aku tak percaya kalau dia laki-laki. . begitu. ." ujar Rin ragu

"Eh? Jadi dia. . bukan wanita!?" tanya Kaito kaget

"_KUSO GAKI_! KAU JUGA MENGIRAKU WANITA HAH!?" bentak Gakupo

"Cih, siapapun akan mengira kalau kau itu wanita, lihat saja penampilanmu, **Banci Taman Lawang**" ejek Lui

"SIAALAANN! HABISLAH KALIAN DISINI! GAKUKO, LUKA, HABISI MEREKA" perintah Gakupo dengan penuh amarah

"Sesuai perintahmu, _goshujin-sama_" ujar Gakuko dan Luka bersamaan

"Lui-_chan_!" teriak Miku

"Aa, aku mengerti" tanggap Lui

"Kaito, _barrier_! _I call you, _Usakuro! Nekomidori! _Beat them_!" teriak Len seraya melempar boneka kelinci hitam dan boneka kucing warna hijau, dan berubah menjadi sesosok yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Len

"Siap melayani anda" ujar Usakuro dan Nekomidori bersamaan dan mengeluarkan senjata andalan masing-masing, Usakuro dengan blade-nya, dan Nekomidori mengeluarkan cakar tajam nan panjang di ke-10 jarinya

"umm.." gumam Kaito berkonsentrasi dan kemudian terbuatlah selubung berbentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna biru transparan, cukup untuk menutupi mereka semua

'ZIIIIINNNGGG'

'CRRRRAAAAAASSHH'

Usakuro dan Nekomidori mengarahkan serangan mereka ke arah Luka, namun itu tidak mudah mengingat Luka memiliki banyak tentacle

'ZZIINGG'

Sementara Lui mengarahkan Twin Sword nya ke arah Gakuko yang melawan Lui menggunakan harizen-nya

"Gakuko-_chan_. ." gumam Rin hampir menangis, coba saja bayangkan, bagaimana kalau teman baikmu bertarung melawan sahabatmu

"Hiiiiiiyaaaaaa" Gakuko kini membuat Lui harus berhenti menyerang dan memasang posisi bertahan

"Lui-_kun_. . Gakuko-_chan_. . hiks. . " gumam Rin mulai menangis, menutup matanya dan menyumbat telinganya dengan kedua tangannya

'Grep'

"Kalau tak mau lihat jangan kau lihat" ujar Len datar, ia kini memeluk Rin, memblokir tatapan Rin dengan mutlak

"Len-_sama_. . hiks. ."

"Ssshh, sudah sudah" ujar Len mencoba menenangkan Rin

"_Kawaii ne_" gumam Miku dan tersenyum lembut

"_Hai'.._" sahut Kaito

'SRRAATT SRAAT'

"Menyusahkan" gumam Luka seraya menggerak-gerakkan tentaclenya, sebagian untuk menyerang, sebagian berusaha mengambil senjata Usakuro dan mematahkan cakar Nekomidori

"Lui-_chan_, AWAS!" pekik Miku saat ia melihat Gakuko mengarahkan harizennya untuk memukul Lui

'ZING'

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luki yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghalang serangan Gakuko

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu" ujar Lui ketus lalu mendarat diikuti Luki

"Luki? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Len

"Ah, Len-_sama_! Aku menyadari ada yang aneh saat seorang murid yang sedang berkonsultasi denganku tiba-tiba berjalan pergi dengan tatapan kosong" jelas Luki

"Oh, begitu, kalau begitu kau bantu Doll milik Hatsune saja" perintah Len

"Hei, aku bisa bertarung sendiri, dan. . jangan panggil aku Doll, aku punya nama **HI-BI-KI LU-I**!" teriak Lui dengan marah

"Lui-_chan_. ."

"CUKUP BERBICARANYA, KITA AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Gakupo dari atas

"Coba saja" sahut Lui, kemudian dia, Luki, Usakuro, dan Nekomidori melompat dan mulai menyerang Gakuko dan Luka

'ZZINNGGG' Lui dan Luki mengayunkan pedangnya bersamaan

"HIIIYYAAAA" teriak Gakuko seraya mengibaskan Harizennya, Luki sedikit terpelanting, sementara Lui terus maju untuk menyerang Gakuko

'CCRRAASSH' 'GREP' Usakuro dan Nekomidori mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Luka, namun Luka dan tentacle-nya berhasil menghalau serangan mereka

"Tampaknya sulit. ." gumam Len

"Gakupo-_niisama_!" teriak suara dari gedung sekolah

"SeeU-_chan_?" ujar Gakupo heran

'TAP' SeeU yang melompat dari jendela lantai 5 telah mendarat dengan sempurna

"_Are_? Gakupo-_niisama_, kenapa ada disini, dasar. .berhentilah membuat ulah kalau kau sedang bosan" omel SeeU

"Ahahaha, _gomen_"

'ZZZZIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG'

'CRRRAAAASSHH'

Tanpa memperdulikan kubu lawan yang sedang bercakap-cakap, Lui, Luki, Usakuro, dan Nekomidori masih menyerang Gakuko dan Luka

"KYaaaaa" pekik Gakuko dan Luka bersamaan

"_KUSO GAKI_!" teriak Gakupo marah

"Kembalilah, Gakuko, Luka!" perintah Gakupo dan setelah itu Gakuko dan Luka kembali dalam wujud Dollnya

"SeeU! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" bentak Gakupo marah

"Eh!? Salahku!?" pekik SeeU

"IYA! Sebagai gantinya kau harus ikut denganku!" perintah Gakupo dan menyeret SeeU pergi

"_Matte o_, Gakupo-_niisama_!" teriak SeeU

"Musuh yang aneh. ." gumam Kaito seraya menghilangkan Barrier-nya

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Merayakan kembalinya Lui-_kun_?" tanya Rin heran. Hari kini telah berganti dan luka Rin telah diperban, sekarang dia, Kaito dan Miku sedang berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka masing-masing

"Yap! Kalian berempat harus makan malam dirumahku malam ini!" ujar Miku semangat

"Heee?"

"Sepertinya menarik" sahut Kaito dan tersenyum

"Yosh! Datang ya!" ujar Miku semangat, tak terasa wajahnya memerah melihat senyum Kaito

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Kenapa kalian semua disini hah?" tanya Lui saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Rin, Len, Kaito, dan Luki diambang pintunya

"Kami diundang oleh Hatsune-_sama_, untuk makan malam bersama!" jawab Rin riang

"Makan malam..?"

"AH! Kalian semua sudah datang, ayo masuk!" sahut Miku ramah dari dalam rumah

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Aku akan mengurus piringnya"

"Aku akan membantumu" sahut Kaito dan mengikuti Lui

"Hastune-_sama_ kemana?" tanya Rin

"Tadi aku melihatnya keluar ke halaman belakang" jawab Len sembari meminum jus pisangnya

"_Arigatou_" ujar Rin seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju halaman belakang kediaman Hatsune

"Hatsune-_sama_" sapa Rin pada Miku yang sedang jongkok menatap kolam dari pinggir

"Rin-_chan_, sudah kubilang beberapa kali kan, panggil aku Miku!" ujar Miku namun dengan nada yang kurang semangat, tidak seperti biasa

"Miku-_sama_ ada masalah apa?" tanya Rin sembari duduk disamping Miku

"Eh?"

".."

".."

".."

"Aku. . ini mengenai Lui-_chan_. ." ujar Miku setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama

"Lui-_kun_? Ah. . dia sedikit berubah ya..?" tanya Rin

"Iya, semenjak ia pulang latihan, pribadinya tidak semanis biasanya, dia jadi kasar dan. . kuat, yah, aku senang dia jadi kuat tapi. . aku. . hiks. . mulai membenci hiks. . sikap dan perilakunya sekarang"

"Hatsune-_sama_. ."

"Hiks. . aku tahu aku tak boleh membenci Lui-_chan_. . tapi. . hiks. . tapi. ."

"Hatsune-_sama_" ujar Rin seraya memeluk Miku dari samping

"Aku pasti akan mengembalikan Lui-_kun_ seperti dulu! aku pasti akan mengembalikan sifat dan perilaku Lui-_kun_ seperti semula! Jadi kumohon. . hiks. . kumohon. . bersabarlah dan. . hiks. . bantu aku hiks" ujar Rin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, dan tanpa sadar dia juga meneteskan airmata

"Rin-_chan_. . hiks.. pasti, akan kubantu! Ki-kita hiks pasti akan bisa mengembalikan Lui-_chan_ seperti dulu. . hiks.. pasti! huaaaaa" Miku pun menangis dalam pelukan Rin, pelukan antar teman yang saling menyemangati, saling menghangatkan, dan saling menguatkan.

**To be Continue**

Kami : yosh, _suzuku_!

Hime : ok, balas review

Kami : oh iya, di chapter kemarin belum balas review ya?

* * *

**Alfianonymous22**

Kami : Makasih pujiannya, dan anda sudah tau kan beran banci taman lawang? #dipukul Gakupo

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Akanemori**

Kami : SeeU memang jadi yang jahat, dan kami sudah punya peran sendiri untuk Mayu

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Mikan ChanX3**

Kami : kalau masalah hukuman itu kita serahkan kepada Len saja!

Len : ha? aku?

Kami : dan, yap di chapter 5 Lui balik

Lui : yosh! akhirnya aku muncul!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**hikaaxrii**

Kami : Hummm, kalau masalah itu, itu rahasia Luki

Luki : apaan?

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**MoeManami**

Kami : ok udah!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**XXXX-kyun**

Kami : apa disini sudah cukup LenxRinnya?

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**michi**

Kami : Len satu tinggkat lebih tinggi dari Rin, Rin sekelas dengan Lui

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Berliana-Arnetta03**

Kami : ok, ini sudah update!

Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Karen White**

****Kami : Lui juga salah satu main chara di fic ini kan? Jadi HimeKami juga akan memunculkan Lui sebagai 'pangeran'nya Rin

Rin : hoe?

* * *

Thanks for your review!

Hime : sudah semua

Kami : yosh, _minna-san_, tuliskan pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini ya!

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

* * *

**Chapter7**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warning : typo(maybe), OOC(maybe), gaje**

Kami : yosh! Chapter 7!

Hime : baca disclaimer sana!

Kami : hai' hai'

**Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan punya HimeKami**

Kami : ok, kita mulai saja

3

2

1

* * *

Cekidott

* * *

**? POV**

"_Oujo-sama_, apakah saya benar-benar boleh menghadiri sekolah yang sama dengan anda?" tanya gadis berambut gelombang berpakaian _gothic-lolita_

"Ahahaha, tentu saja, ayolah tak usah malu! Kau akan masuk ke kelas yang lebih tinggi dariku"

"Kelas lebih tinggi?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Yup! Nah, ayo kita berangkat!"

"_Hai' _SeeU-_oujosama_"

* * *

"Jadi, _absolute zero _adalah. ."

".." Rin hanya diam tak mendengarkan ucapan _sensei_ tapi malah memperhatikan Lui lekat-lekat

"Apa hah!?" bentak Lui dengan suara pelan

"Eh. . a-aku . . ti-tidak. ."

".."

"_Go-gomennasai_. ."ujar Rin dan pura-pura sibuk dengan _text book_ nya

"Bodoh, bukumu terbalik" ujar Lui ketus

"Eh..?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kyaaah. . capek nya. ." gumam Rin seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur

'tok tok'

"Masuk" sahut Rin

"Rin-_chan_, temani aku be- kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito seraya masuk ke kamar Rin

"A-aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja. . hari ini cukup melelahkan, aku kembali duduk disamping Lui-_kun_" jawab Rin sembari menatap Kaito yang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya

"Aku yakin jika kau menceritakan ini kepada Len-_sama_, ia pasti akan langsung bertanya; 'Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?' tapi aku bukan Len -_sama_, aku tak akan bertanya begitu" tanggap Kaito sembari tertawa kecil

"Kau benar. ."

"Dia banyak berubah ya?" sahut Kaito

"Eh?"

"Lui-_kun_, semenjak pulang dari Yama ia berubah drastis kan?"

"Begitulah. . oh, Kaito-_nii_ mau memintaku apa?"

"Temani aku belanja ya? Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membawakan barang" jawab Kaito

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, aku akan membuat _yakiniku_ malam ini"

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu ya" ujar Rin

"Kutunggu dibawah" ucap Kaito lalu keluar dari kamar Rin

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Yosh, semua sudah" gumam Kaito setelah mengecek daftar belanjaannya

"Berarti kita akan lang-"

"Rin-_chan_, Kaito-_kun_!"

"Hatsune-_sama_?" tanya Kaito dan Rin bersamaan

"Apa yang Hatsune-_sama_ lakukan di pusat perbelanjaan seperti ini?" tanya Rin

"Malam ini aku akan memasak kare, jadi aku butuh negi yang banyak" ujar Miku riang. Kaito dan Rin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa sweatdrop membayangkan kare extra negi buatan Miku

"Hatsune-_sama_ sendirian saja?" tanya Kaito

"Tidak, aku bersama Lui-_chan_ tadi, tapi ia bilang haus jadi dia membeli minum dulu"

"Lui-_kun_. ." gumam Rin, pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana

"Rin-_chan_!"

"Ah, _hai'_!"

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan ya?" ujar Miku seraya tersenyum manis

"_Hai'_. ."

"_Jaa, matta ahita ne_!"

"_Matta ashita_" ujar Kaito dan Rin bersamaan kemudian Miku berlari kecil menjauhi mereka

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Hiyaa, tangkap ini!" teriak Gumi seraya men-serve bolanya

"Hup!" teriak Rin dan memukul bola ke arah Gumi, Gumi pun membalikkan bolanya kearah Rin, dan Rin membalikkan bolanya lagi

"Kyaa" pekik Gumi ketika ia tidak bisa menerima smash dari Rin

"IN!" teriak Ring dari pinggir lapangan

"Kemampuanmu meningkat pesat Rinrin! Megumegu juga tak boleh kalah ya!" ujar Ring riang sembari mengulurkan 2 buah minuman kaleng kepada Rin dan Gumi

"_Arigatou_, Ring-_senpai_" ujar Rin dan Gumi bersamaan

"Rin, berikutnya lawanlah aku!" ujar Neru dari pinggir lapangan

"EH!?"

"_Chotto_ Neruru, lawanmu itu aku!" teriak Ring balik

"Hmph, baiklah" ujar Neru kemudian ia berjalan menuju lapangan

"Yosh!" teriak Ring penuh semangat

"Tunggu!"

"Yukari, ada apa sih? Aku akan bertanding melawan Neruru nih!" gerutu Ring

"Tahan dulu, aku membawa 2 member baru" ujar Yukari riang

"Member baru?" mereka berempat pun mulai bertanya-tanya

"Perkenalkan, Kim SeeU, _freshman_ dan Watanabe Mayu, _junior_" ujar Yukari

"Kyaaaaa~ 2 member baru yang imut-imut~" pekik Ring saat ia melihat 2 member baru yang memiliki hairstyle bergelombang itu

"Ring!"

"Ahaha, _gomen, gomen_, oh iya, kau imut sekali, dengan renda-renda hitam di seragammu, huaa, aku suka style-mu!"

"Ring!" tegur Yukari lagi

"K-Kim. . SeeU. ." Rin tergagap dan perlahan mundur ke belakang

"Jadi kalian Mayuyu dan. . um. . aku akan tetap memanggil SeeU dengan sebutan SeeU deh! ahaha" ujar Ring riang

"K-Kim S-SeeU. ."

"Rin-_usa_? Kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali" tanya Gumi

"A-aku. ."

"Kau sakit ya? Gumi, kau antarkan dia ke ruang kesehatan saja" perintah Yukari

"_Hai'_!" jawab Gumi patuh, kemudian ia dan Rin pergi ke ruang kesehatan

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

'SRAAK' "Rin-_chan_!"

"Kaito-_senpai_? Kagamine-_senpai_? Luki-_sensei_?" ujar Gumi heran kepada Kaito yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan kasar, diikuti Len dan Luki dibelakangnya

"Rin-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir" jawab Rin seraya tersenyum manis

"Syukurlah"

"Mana _sensei_?"

"Ah, _sensei_ keluar sebentar" jawab Gumi menjawab pertanyaan Len

"Nakajima-_san_, sebaiknya kita kembali ke lapangan" perintah Luki

"_Hai'_! _matta ne, _Rin-_usa_!" ujar Gumi lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan mereka bertiga

'BLAM'

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berakhir disini?" tanya Len dingin berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya

"Hei, hei Len-_sama_. ." ujar Kaito

"Kim SeeU dan seseorang bernama Watanabe Mayu bergabung dalam klub tenis" jawab Rin

"Kim SeeU!?" tanya Kaito dan Len bersamaan

"Keluar dari klub itu segera!" perintah Len

"Ta-tapi tapi, aku menyukai klub itu, selain itu Luki-_san_ adalah penanggung jawab klub itu, jadi aku tak akan apa-apa" sahut Rin cepat

"Aku tak bisa menyerahkanmu kepada Luki saja!"

"EH!? Tapi, se-selain itu, klub sepak bola yang diikuti Len-_sama_ dan Kaito -_niichan_ kan hanya berbatas sebuah pagar dengan lapangan klub tenis, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa bu-bukan?" tanya Rin

". . ."

"Len-_sama_?"

". . ."

"Aku. . aku sangat menyukai klub itu, meski awalnya, aku. . tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tenis. Tapi, kini aku mulai menyukainya sedikit demi sedikit. . selain itu aku senang sekali akan teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku, juga _senpaitachi _yang baik. ."

". . ."

"Len-_sama_. ."

". . ."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan berhenti dari klub itu segera" ujar Rin kemudian turun dari kasur dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu

"Rin-_chan_"

"Tunggu, ng. . lakukan sesukamu" ujar Len datar

"Ekh!?"

"Len -_sama_!?" tanya Kaito heran

"_A-arigatou_, Len-_sama_!" pekik Rin dan ia memeluk(baca:menubruk) Len tanpa sadar

"A-aku tidak melakukan ini dengan gratis, kau harus membayarku!" teriak Len yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, dan mencoba berdiri

"Membayar?" tanya Rin heran seraya menyingkir dari atas Len

"Be-berjanjilah padaku kalau kau.. akan menjaga dirimu, i-itu saja cukup" ujar Len tergagap

"_Hai'_!"

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

Sementara itu di lapangan klub tenis, Luki sedang mengamati klub yang dibimbingnya dengan gusar, dikarenakan, dia adalah Stray Doll, sementara ada seorang Doll Master dalam anggota klubnya, bisa saja ia masuk dalam pertarungan dan membahayakan anggota klub yang lain

"Sial, kenapa jadi begini. ." gusar Luki

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Jadi, siapa Watanabe Mayu yang kau sebutkan ini?" tanya Len, mereka bertiga masih di ruang kesehatan

"Len-_sama_, kau tidak tahu Watanabe Mayu? Dia adalah murid pindahan di kelasku, dia pindah kemari setelah 3 hari kedatangan Kim SeeU" jawab Kaito

"Mencurigakan" ujar Len datar

"Eh? Apanya?" tanya Rin

"Yah, dia datang setelah 3 hari Kim SeeU datang kemari, bisa saja dia itu Stray Doll atau mungkin seorang Doll Master" jawab Len

"Hmm. . itu masuk akal juga" ujar Kaito

"Ta-tapi, bisa saja kan dia hanya murid pindahan biasa" sahut Rin

"Entahlah, dan, bagaimana ciri-ciri Watanabe Mayu?" tanya Len

"Dasar Len-_sama_, kau harus memperhatikan sekeliling anda sedikit" ujar Kaito yang sweatdropped mendengar pertanyaan Len

"Jelaskan padaku" perintah Len

"Baik-baik, Watanabe Mayu, gadis manis yang memiliki hair-style yang mirip dengan milik Kim SeeU, selalu memakai pita yang bentuknya aneh berwarna hitam, dan menambahkan renda-renda hitam di rok dan blazer seragamnya, banyak fansboy nya memanggil dia 'gothic loli'-_chan_"

"Terkesan aneh" komentar Len mendengar penjelasan kaito

"Yah, begitulah" tanggap Kaito

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rin

"Kurasa, kita harus tetap waspada, apapun tujuan mereka" jawab Len

"Hmph, merepotkan. . kenapa hari-hari kita jadi seperti saat kita SMP ya. . penuh dengan tantangan" desah Kaito

"Menarik bukan? Sudahlah ayo pulang" ujar Len

"Eh? Bukankah latihan klub sepak bola masih berlangsung?" tanya Rin

"Aku sudah capek, aku mau pulang" jawab Len datar lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu sembari menenteng tas sekolah miliknya dan milik Rin

"Dasar Len-s_ama_" gumam Kaito

"Eh, sejak kapan tasku ada disana?" tanya Rin entah pada siapa

"Kalian ingin pulang juga, atau mau kutinggal?" tanya Len datar kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan

"Ayo Rin-_chan_" ajak Kaito

"_Hai'_!"

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Jadi, Kim SeeU dan seseorang bernama Watanabe Mayu bergabung di klub mu?" tanya Lui dengan setengah berbisik, ia tak mau kena marah Sakine-_sensei_

"Iya. ." jawab Rin pelan

"Watanabe Mayu. . Miku-_sama_ sering menceritakan tentang dia padaku, dia bilang Watanabe Mayu adalah gadis yang manis dan baik, meski auranya sedikit aneh, dia juga senang memakai kostum gothic loli yang didesain sendiri olehnya, dengan aksesoris favorite-nya yaitu sebuah kapak. Yah, kiranya begitu kata Miku-_sama_, oh, ada yang bilang kalau kapak itu asli, dengan bau darah asli" ujar Lui pelan

"Kapak!? Asli!?" pekik Rin seraya terlonjak dari duduknya

"Kagamine-_san_!" tegur Sakine-_sensei_

"_Go-gomennasai_. ." ujar Rin

"Sekali kau ribut, lari keliling lapangan 8 putaran menggunakan kedua tanganmu! Nah, baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. . jadi. ."

"_Baka_. ." gumam Lui

"Habisnya, aku kaget dan takut sekali, soalnya kan. . ."

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu" potong Lui tanpa menatap Rin

"Eh?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . . jadi, yang bisa kita simpulkan dari teori ini adalah. ." suara Sakine-_sensei_ nyempil(?) di tengah kesunyian yang melanda

"_Arigatou_,Lui-_kun_" ujar Rin seraya tersenyum manis

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Ano. . Rin-_san_. ." baru saja Rin akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk makan siang bersama Gumi, Neru, dan Lui(Lui bilang ia ingin memastikan kalau Rin akan baik-baik saja selama jam makan siang), ia dipanggil oleh seseorang berambut biru pendek yang postur tubuhnya tak lebih tinggi dari Rin

"Iya, um . . Lapis-_san_" tanggap Rin

"Kau boleh memanggilku Aoki, oh, iya tadi kau dan Hibiki-_kun_ sedang membicarakan Mayu-_senpai_ ya?" tanya gadis berambut biru bernama Aoki itu sembari tersenyum manis

"Eh, _etto_. . kami. ."

"Iya, benar, kau punya info apa mengenai dia?" sahut Lui tiba-tiba dari belakang Rin

"Lui-_kun_!" tegur Rin

"Tak apa, Rin-_san_, _ano_, mengenai Mayu-_senpai_, kau tahu tentang kasus pembunuhan seorang gadis pada tengah malam itu?" tanya Aoki

"Ung, aku sempat melihat Kaito-_niichan_ menonton acara itu, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rin, sementara Lui hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Ada kabar mengatakan bahwa, kapak yang sering dibawa Mayu-_senpai_ ditemukan di dekat lokasi kejadian" ujar Aoki

"EH!?" pekik Rin tak percaya, lalu ia menatap Lui, sementara Lui memberi tatapan 'Tuh, benar kan? Dia itu aneh'

"_Ano_. ."

"Ta-tapi bisa saja itu bukan milik Watanabe-_senpai_ bukan? Atau bisa saja _senpai_ tak sengaja menjatuhkannya, atau mungkin. ."

"Rin" tegur Lui

"Kalau masalah itu, kapak itu memang terbukti milik Mayu-_senpai_, soalnya polisi telah memeriksa kapak itu, dan menemukan tanda W.M, selain itu kapak itu juga berbau amis darah, meski kapak itu bersih tanpa ada lumuran darah" ujar Aoki

"Aneh . ." gumam Rin

"Tapi, kalau kapak itu berbau darah tanpa ada darah, menurutku, pasti kapak itu telah dipakai untuk membunuh orang beberapa kali" ujar Lui

"Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai hal itu" ucap Aoki sembari mengangkat bahu

". . ." Rin dan Lui nampak sedang berfikir

"Baiklah, cuma itu info yang ku ketahui, jam makan siang tinggal sedikit, aku harus pergi, _jaa_" ujar Aoki lalu pergi dari hadapan Rin dan Lui

". . ." Rin dan Lui masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Lui-_kun_?" tanya Rin pelan setelah Aoki menghilang dari pandangan

". . Aku tak tahu. . yang jelas sepertinya dia bahaya" jawab Lui pelan

"_Gasp_! Ki-kita harus bicara pada Hatsune-_sama_!" ujar Rin tersentak

"Kau benar! Aku lupa kalau Miku-_sama_ dekat dengan orang itu! ayo cepat, jam makan siang akan berakhir sebentar lagi!" ujar Lui, kemudian ia dan Rin melesat menuju kelas Hatsune Miku

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Kami : yosh! Selesai

Hime : waktunya balas review

* * *

**akanemori**

Kami : Disini ga ada pair RingxLui ehehe

Hime : thanks for your review

* * *

**Alfianonymous22**

Kami : Ahahaha, Hati-hati banci taman lawan ngamuk tuh

Hime : thanks for your review!

* * *

**Shiroi Karen**

Kami : Lui itu Stray Doll, oh, ini udah update!

Hime : thanks for your review

* * *

**Zeita Hikari**

Kami : Gumi dapet pair? sama siapa?

Hime : thanks for your review

* * *

**hikaaxrii**

****Kami : hehe, makasih pujiannya #plak

Hime : thanks for your review!

* * *

**Mikan-chanX3**

Kami : MiKai ya? hmmm. . rahasia! #digampar

Hime : thanks for your review!

* * *

**XXXX-kyun**

Kami : ok, ini udah update

Hime : thanks for your review

* * *

**MoeManami**

****Kami : Ok, ini udah update

Hime : thanks for your review

* * *

**Liaalicious**

Kami : ehehe, seru ya? makasih pujiannya!

Hime : ok, ini udah update, thanks for your review

* * *

Hime : sudah semua kan?

Kami : ok, akhir kata, **Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warning : anything that need to be warned**

* * *

Kami : akhirnya chapter 8 update!

Hime : fic terlama yang kita buat ya, _nii-chama_

Kami : iya, nah, kalau begitu, Hime-_chi_ yang baca disclaimer ya!

Hime : eh? Kenapa aku?

Kami : habisnya kan, selama ini aku yang baca, ayolah Hime-_chi_, sekali ini saja. .

Hime : ga mau

Kami : Hime-_chan_~

Hime : sigh, ok, aku akan baca disclaimer, tapi stop memanggilku seperti itu!

Kami : ahahaha, ok

Hime :. . ehm, ehm

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu milik YAMAHA dan CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, HimeKami hanya meminjam chara Vocaloid untuk fic ini, HimeKami tidak ada maksud untuk meng-copy-paste chara Vocaloid menjadi milik HimeKami**

Kami : wow, panjang betul

Hime : huh, cuma kali ini aku baca disclaimer, sudah ah, mulai aja sono!

Kami : ok

3

2

1

* * *

Cekidott!

* * *

**? POV**

Dimana aku? Gelap. . eh? Tangan dan kakiku terikat, tunggu. . ini. . rantai!?

Apa yang terjadi? Seingatku, aku akan menuju halaman belakang untuk makan siang bersama Mayu-_chan_. . setelah itu. . apa yang terjadi? Aku tak ingat. .

Ukh, sakit. . sekujur tubuhku rasanya perih dan nyeri

'BLAR' lampunya nyala! Dan wajah yang pertama kali kulihat adalah. . GASP!

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar, Miku-_chan_. ."

"Yo! Hatsune Miku! Ahahaha!"

"Mayu-_chan_. . Kim SeeU. ."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Miku-_sama_!"

"Hatsune-_sama_!"

Lui dan Rin berkeliling mencari Miku tanpa memperdulikan jam pelajaran yang telah berlangsung dan Miku tak di temui di kelasnya, atau di manapun

"Sial, dimana dia" gusar Lui sembari mengutak-utik ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Miku

"Hatsune-_sama_. ." gumam Rin dengan nada penuh kecemasan

"_KUSO_!" ujar Lui seraya menahan hasratnya untuk membanting ponsel warna hitam itu, sudah berpuluh kali ia berusaha mengontak Miku, namun hasilnya nihil

"Tenanglah, Lui-_kun_" ujar Rin meletakkan tangannya di pundak Lui

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

"Kaito-_niichan_!"

"Kaito-_san_"

"Kalian ini. . seorang _freshman_ tidak boleh bolos kelas" ujar Kaito

"_E-etto_, kami. . mencari Hatsune-_sama_" sahut Rin

"Hatsune-_sama_? Ah, aku juga sedang mencarinya, _sensei_ yang menyuruhku sebab dia belum kembali sejak jam makan siang tadi. Memangnya ada apa dengan Hatsune-_sama_?" tanya kaito

"Entahlah, daritadi kami belum menemukan Miku-_sama_" jawab Lui

"He? Begitu?" gumam Kaito

"Hatsune-_sama_. . sebenarnya dia dimana?" tanya Rin entah ditujukan kepada siapa, kini ia tampak hampir menangis, air mata telah berkumpul di ujung matanya

"Rin-_chan_.. tenang saja, kita pasti akan menemukan Hatsune-_sama_" ujar Kaito sembari mengusap kepala Rin dengan lembut

"Ung!" sahut Rin

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Jangan!" pekik Miku kepada SeeU dan Mayu

"Ooooh, memangnya kenapa, Miku-_chan_?" tanya Mayu dengan nada bermain-main

"Jangan lukai Lui-_chan_ dan lainnya!" teriak Miku lagi

"Ayolah. .Aku dan _oujo-sama_ cuma ingin menguji kemampuan Doll-mu yang sudah latihan di Yama itu" ujar Mayu

"JANGAN!" pekik Miku

"Khu, biarkan saja dia, ayo berangkat, Mayu!" ucap SeeU seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat Miku disekap

"_As your wish, oujo-sama, jaa ne, _Miku-_chan_" sahut Mayu kemudian berjalan mengikuti SeeU

"_MATTE_! _MATTE KUDASAI_!" teriak Miku

'BLAM' dan pintu pun tertutup meninggalkan Miku yang kini diselubungi oleh kegelapan pekat

"Lui-_chan_. . . hiks. ."

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Kaito-_niichan_. ."

"Apa?" tanya Kaito

"Haruskah kita memberitahukan hal ini kepada Len-_sama_?" tanya Rin, mereka bertiga kini tengah beristirahat menikmati minuman kalengan, setelah sedari tadi berkeliling sekolah mencari Miku

"Hmm.. nanti akan kucoba membicarakannnya dengan Len-_sama_. Oh! Aku akan menghubungi Luki-_san_!" ujar Kaito sembari merogoh ponselnya dari kantung celanannya

"Benar juga! Luki-_san_ pasti dapat membantu kita!" sahut Rin riang

"Kenapa Luki-_sensei_? Kenapa bukan Master kalian saja? Apakah dia sangat tidak berguna sehingga kalian tidak memanggilnya? Atau segitu tidak pedulikah dia kepada mantan-calon tunangannya? Apakah dia-"

"HENTIKAN!" pekik Rin memotong serangkaian pertanyaan Lui

"Len-_sama_. . Len-_sama_ bukan orang seperti itu, meski Len-_sama_ terlihat sangat tidak peduli terhadap keadaan sekitarnya, tapi sebenarnya Len-_sama_ itu orang yang baik. . aku menyukai setiap bagian dari Len-_sama_. ." ujar Rin, membisikkan kalimat terakhir

". . begitu. ." ujar Lui pelan

". . ."

"Sigh, kemana Luki-_san_. . ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi" keluh Kaito

"Eh?"

"Lalu bagaima-"

'BLAARRR' suara petir yang menyambar memotong ucapan Lui

"Kyaaaaaa" pekik Rin dan memeluk lengan Kaito tanpa sadar

"Rin-_chan_. ."

"AH! _Go-gomennasai_, Kaito-_niichan_" ujar Rin cepat dan buru-buru melepaskan lengan Kaito

"Ahaha, tak apa kok, tapi aku kaget, Rin-_chan_ ternyata masih takut dengan petir" ujar Kaito sembari tertawa ringan

"Huuh, jangan menertawa-"

'BBBLLLAAARRR'

"Kyaaaaaaa" pekik Rin lagi dan kini ia memeluk Kaito, sementara Kaito memeluknya balik dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya

"Hujan. ." gumam Lui

"Pantas banyak petir. ." gumam Rin seraya melepas pelukannya

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari Luki-_san_, kalian berdua tunggu aku disini" ujar Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Rin pelan, kemudian pergi dari hadapan Rin dan Lui

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kita harus menunggunya kembali" ujar Lui yang dijawab anggukan oleh Rin

'BLAARR' 'PPRRAANNG' bersamaan dengan punyi petir yang menyambar, kaca-kaca koridor pecah

"Kyaaaaa" pekik Rin, sementara Lui bergegas menarik Rin ke dalam pelukannya dan melompat menjauh dari kaca pecah yang berjatuhan

"Ahahaha, bukankah itu _opening_ yang dramatis!?"

"Kim SeeU!" geram Lui seraya menatap dua gadis berambut bergelombang yang melayang di tengah hujan yang mengguyur

"Oooh, halo Stray Doll milik Hatsune Miku! Apa kabarmu huh? Kudengar kau baru pulang dari Yama" ujar SeeU

"Apa pedulimu hah!?" bentak Lui

"_Ara_, kau tak tahu sopan santun ya? Mayu, sepertinya dia harus kita beri pelajaran" ujar SeeU

"Watanabe Mayu..?" gumam Rin

"_As your wish, oujo-sama_" setelah berkata demikian, Mayu mengeluarkan kapak-berantai nya dengan mengarahkannya ke arah Lui dan Rin

'DRAK' kapak itu pun tertancap cukup dalam di lantai koridor, untungnya Lui dan Rin telah berhasil menghindar

"Gerakan yang cukup bagus! Ahahaha!"

"Haruskah aku menyerangnya lagi, _oujo-sama_?" tanya Mayu yang telah menarik kapaknya kembali ke genggaman tangannya

"Tahan dulu, saatnya kita mulai dengan inti pembicaraan" jawab SeeU

"_As your wish, oujo-sama_" ujar Mayu dengan hormat kemudian mundur sedikit dari samping SeeU

"Kalian berdua, temui aku di halaman belakang" perintah SeeU kepada Rin dan Lui

"Apa kau pikir kami akan mematuhimu?" tanya Lui sinis

"Oh, kalau begitu kau akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada gadis ini?" balas SeeU sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto gadis berambut _twin-teal_ yang duduk dengan rantai di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, juga lehernya

"Miku-s_ama_!" "Hatsune-_sama_!" teriak Lui dan Rin bersamaan

"Nah, jangan buat aku menunggu, _jaa_~" ujar SeeU kemudian ia dan Mayu menghilang dari hadapan Rin dan Lui

"Lui-_kun_, kita harus cepat kesana" ujar Rin

".."

"Lui-_kun_?"

"…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lui-_kun_?" tanya Rin sembari menggoyangkan lengan Lui pelan

"Akh! Ng. . aku tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat kesana" ujar Lui yang tersadar dari lamunannnya

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Jadi, yang kita bisa simpulkan dari pengertian ini adalah. . ."

'DEG!' Len yang sedang mencatat tiba-tiba merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan dari dalam tubuhnya

'_Siapa..? Rin, Kaito atau Luki?'_ batinnya

"_Sensei_!" ujar Len seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Ada apa, Kagamine-_kun_?"

"Badanku rasanya lemas, bisa aku ijin ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Len

"Ah. . baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya" sahut _sensei_ berambut coklat itu

"_Hai'_. . terima kasih atas pengertian anda, _sensei_" ujar Len kemudian mulai berjalan ke luar kelas

'SRAK' Len telah menutup pintu kelasnya kembali, namun tidak sesuai dengan perkataannya ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan waspada, juga tak ada niatan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan

"Len-_sama_?"

"Kaito! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Len

"Len-_sama_ sendiri, apa yang Len-_sama_ lakukan disini?" tanya Kaito balik

"Kau ini. ." geram Len

"Ah! _Gomennasai_! Aku sedang mencari Luki-_san_ tadi, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi kurasa aku harus mencarinya dengan berkeliling sekolah"

"Luki? Kenapa?" tanya Len

"Ka. . kami tidak bisa menemukan Hatsune-_sama_, dia menghilang sejak jam makan siang tadi, jadi aku pikir Luki-_san_ bisa membantu" jawab Kaito

"Lalu kemana perginya Hatsune? Selain itu, dimana Rin?" tanya Len lagi

"Tadi Rin-_chan_ bersama Lui-_kun_" jawab Kaito

"Lui? Doll milik Hatsune? Sigh, dimana Rin?" tanya Len lagi

"Dia di koridor lantai 3" jawab Kaito

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari Rin, kau tetap cari Luki, setelah itu susul aku ke tempat Rin"

"_Hai'_!"

**Doll Master x Stray Doll**

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami?" tanya Lui

"Tahan dulu. ." ujar SeeU dengan nada bermain-main. Mereka berempat kini berdiri di tengah halaman belakang ditemani guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung reda

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, _you bitch_!" umpat Lui

"Aw, berani berkata kasar rupanya, baiklah aku akan mulai penjelasanku" ujar SeeU dengan nada bermain-main lagi, tampak sekali kalau dia menikmati ini

"Jadi, aku ingin melakukan pertukaran" sambung SeeU

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin

"Kalau kau mau menukar dirimu untuk menjadi sandraku, aku akan melepaskan Hatsune Miku, bagaimana?" tawar SeeU sembari menunjuk Rin

"EH!?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya SeeU lagi

"A-aku. . ."

"Nah, berfikirlah, besok sepulang sekolah temui aku. Dan, kau, aku ingin bermain denganmu sebentar" ujar SeeU seraya menunjuk Lui

"Bermain?" tanya Lui heran

"Yup! Bermainlah sengan Mayu!"

"_As your wish, oujo-sama_" ucap Mayu kemudian ia mengeluarkan kapak berantainya

"Bertarung ya? Baiklah, aku layani" sahut Lui dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda(?)

"Tu-tunggu, Lui-_kun_-"

"Tak apa, tenanglah" potong Lui sembari memegang pundak Rin

"Lui-_kun_.. "

"_Saa, hajimemashou ka_?" tanya Mayu kemudian meluncur(?) dan mengarahkan kapaknya kearah Lui

'CRASSH' Lui pun berhasil menghindar dengan gesitnya

"Lui-_kun_!"

"Tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa, kau menjauh dari sini saja!" perintah Lui

"Tapi.-"

'SSRRAAASSSHH' belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya, kapak Mayu mulai bergerak

'TRAANG' Lui berhasil menahan serangan Mayu dengan Twin Swordnya

"Twin Sword?" gumam Mayu

'SSRRRIINNGG' Lui melompat tinggi dan mengarahkan Twin Swordnya ke arah Mayu

'SRASHH' Mayu menghindar dari tebasan Lui, namun sayang pipi mulusnya tergores dan berdarah

"Ugh. ." geram Mayu sembari menghapus darah di pipinya

"Ahahaha, menarik juga kau" ujar SeeU dengan lantang

"KYAAAHH! MENYEBALKAAAN!" pekik Mayu dengan sebal dan menguatkan pegangannya pada kapaknya, lalu ia tampak berkonsentrasi

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lui seraya mendarat dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk berjaga-jaga

'pik' Mayu membuka matanya dan bola mata warna kuning kecoklatan miliknya berubah menjadi merah darah

"Kau tahu. . darah selalu membangkitkan semangatku. ." ujar Mayu seraya tersenyum

". . Semangat untuk membunuh" sambungnya

'CRRAASH' dan dengan cepat ia mengarahkan kapak-berantainya ke arah Lui, beruntung Lui bisa menghindar

"Sialan! Berhenti menghindar!" bentak Mayu kemudian ia mengalirkan petir ke kapaknya, dan menyerang Lui dengan itu, Lui yang tak bisa menghindar tubuhnya terkena sengatan listrik itu dan gerakannya terhenti, Mayu pun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang Lui berkali-kali dengan kapaknya, Lui yang tubuhnya lemah dan penuh luka pun terhempas jatuh

"Lui-_kun_!" pekik Rin dan berlari, berusaha menggapai tubuh Lui yang terjatuh dengan pasti

"Ahaha, ini adalah kemenangan kami! Dan, kutunggu jawabanmu besok, _jaa_~" ujar SeeU lalu terbang menjauh diikuti Mayu yang tersenyum puas di belakangnya

'bruk' Rin yang berusaha menangkap Lui pun terjatuh lantaran tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan tubuh Lui, Rin pun berusaha duduk kembali dan menaruh kepala Lui di pangkuannya

"Lui-_kun_. . hiks" Rin memangil nama Lui di balik tangisannya, meski kini hujan deras masih mengguyur, namun wajah Rin yang menangis tampak jelas

"Sial. . kenapa aku masih kalah? Apakah. . aku kurang kuat?" tanya Lui pelan entah pada siapa

"hiks. . Lui-_kun_. ."

"Kalau aku tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. . bagaimana bisa aku melindungimu dan membanggakan Miku-_sama_..? aku. . memang masih lemah" gumam Lui pelan

"Itu tidak benar.. hiks.. Lui-_kun_ hebat.. sungguh hebat.. Lui-_kun_ tidak perlu menjadi kuat untuk melindungiku dan membanggakan Hatsune-_sama_ .. hiks.. cukup.. kembalilah pada diri Lui-_kun_ yang dulu.. Lui-_kun_ yang baik dan manis, yang disukai oleh setiap orang.. hiks.."

"Rin..?"

"hiks.."

"Rin-_chan_! Lui-_kun_!" panggil Kaito yang berlari kearah mereka diikuti Luki dan Len

"_gomenne, _Rin-_chan_" bisik Lui lalu ia terpejam

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Kami : yosh! Tinggal tunggu chapter 9!

Hime : ok, waktunya balas review

* * *

**CoreFiraga**

Kami : Iya kapak! kan Mayu memang suka bawa-bawa kapak.. dasar orang yang aneh#dibantai Mayu

Hime : Ok, ini sudah update! Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Shiroi Karen**

Kami : Lui itu sebenarnya... #Jengjengjeng.. apa anda bisa menebaknya..? #ditendang

Hime : Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Alfianonymous22**

Kami : telat juga gapapa, yang penting review. Ok, ini udah update

Hime : Thanks for your review!

* * *

**MoeManami**

Kami : ok, ini udah update, kilat kah?

Hime : Thanks for your review!

* * *

Kami : yosh! udah semua, nah minna-san, tulis pendapat, kesan dan pesan anda mengenai fic ini di kotak review di bawah ya!

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
